Gone
by Ditty Glint
Summary: Bagaimana saat orang yang kau acuhkan benar-benar hilang? Bagaimana rasanya saat kau tidak bisa pergi ke suatu tempat karena satu permintaan-yang bahkan kau tidak tahu-belum terkabulkan? Warning:SasuHina! NaruHina!
1. Chapter 1

**Gone**

Ditty Glint ILHyuuga

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Pair : SasuHina, NaruHina

Warning : AU, Ooc, typo, gaje, dll

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

Gadis itu menghela nafas, untuk kesekian kali. Suara operator terdengar di seberang sana. Tak sesuai harapan dimana ia menginginkan seorang lelaki yang menjawab panggilannya.

Hinata membuang nafasnya kasar, ia mengambil tas selempang lalu berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya. Sebelum mobil melaju ia mengirim pesan pada sang kekasih.

'Sasuke-nii, kau benar-benar sibuk ya? Kalau begitu aku pergi ke butik sendiri ya! Semangat kerjanya!'

Setelah itu mobil pun melaju meninggalkan pekarangan mansion Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun! Cantik! Cocok sekali denganmu!" Ino memuji Hinata yang saat itu sedang mencoba gaun pengantin rancangannya. Wanita beranak satu itu takjub dengan hasil karyanya, apalagi saat gaun itu melekat pada tubuh sang sahabat, mempesona.

Semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipi Hinata.

"I-ino-chan, jangan berlebihan." ucapnya malu-malu.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya Hinata." Ino gemas sendiri dengan Hinata. Lalu ia membawa gadis itu ke hadapan cermin besar yang ada di butik Yamanaka.

"Lihatlah!" perintah Ino.

Kedua mata indah Hinata membelalak tak percaya. Di sana ia melihat pantulan seorang gadis yang sedang memakai gaun pengantin. Gaun berwarna putih dengan gradasi warna lavender di ujungnya, diperindah dengan bordiran sana-sini dan permata amethys yang berkilau. Sangat indah. Siapapun akan terpukau melihatnya.

Hinata berbinar melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Tangannya yang seputih susu terulur menyentuh permukaan cermin. Tak dapat dipercaya beberapa minggu lagi ia akan menikah, melepas masa lajang nya. Penyatuan yang utuh bersama sang terkasih, Uchiha Sasuke. Sang cinta sejati.

"Ini.. Aku?" bisiknya tak percaya.

Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata.

"Andai.." tangan itu turun, terkulai di kedua sisi tubuh Hinata. Senyumnya memudar.

"... Sasuke-nii ada di sini. Apa dia akan m-memujiku juga?" tanyanya lemah.

"Hinata..."

"A-hahaha tapi dia memang sibuk sekali. Aku mengerti kok.." Hinata memaksakan tawanya yang hambar, sarat akan rasa kecewa.

Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa tersenyum sedih.

.

.

.

Malam yang indah dengan taburan bintang dan cahaya bulan. Hinata memandang takjub pada lukisan indah ciptaan Tuhan. Entahlah.. Dari dulu ia memang suka langit malam. Apalagi dulu setiap malam Sasuke selalu menemaninya saat Ayahnya pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Ah.. Hinata jadi bernostalgia. Ia tersenyum mengingat masa itu.

Dering telepon menyadarkan lamunannya. Layar handphone keluaran terbaru itu menampilkan nama Sasuke. Dengan cepat Hinata mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-nii."

"Moshi-moshi Hinata." Hinata tersenyum lega mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan akhirnya terdengar.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Hinata maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa keluar denganmu malam ini."

Sesak.. Lagi. Selalu seperti ini, entah yang keberapa kalinya. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tak ada waktu untuknya. Bahkan untuk saling menyapa lewat telepon pun sudah jarang. Membuat Hinata harus menahan rindu mati-matian.

Tapi sekali lagi, Hinata memaklumi.

"T-tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." ujarnya lemah. Menahan nyeri di hatinya. Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan pernah tau rasanya tidak dijadikan sebuah prioritas. Dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah merasakannya, karena Hinata tidak akan melakukannya.

.

.

.

"Dia bilang begitu padamu?" tanya Ten-ten geram.

Hinata terdiam. Tadi ia menceritakan tentang janji nya dengan Sasuke yang lelaki itu batalkan. Nampaknya Hinata salah menceritakannya pada Ten-ten. Lihatlah sekarang istri kakaknya itu terlihat menahan amarah.

"Dia apa-apaan sih?! Apa dia tidak bisa meluangkan sedikit waktunya buat kamu? Padahal sebentar lagi kalian menikah."

Hinata memakan kentang goreng yang beberapa menit lalu ia pesan. Tak mempedulikan omelan kakak iparnya.

"Kamu jangan terlalu sabar, Hinata. Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku gak bakalan tahan sama sikapnya itu!" omel Ten-ten jengkel. Matanya menatap tajam Hinata. Bagaimanapun adik iparnya itu terlalu sabar pada sikap Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini mengabaikannya.

Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya merasa kasihan pada Hinata.

"Sebegitu cinta nya ya kamu sama dia?"

Hinata terdiam, kunyahannya terhenti. Ditelannya kentang goreng yang ada di mulutnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu kemudian menoleh pada Ten-ten. Senyum perlahan mengembang.

"Ya. Aku sangat mencintainya."

Ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Meskipun sebenarnya pernikahan ini hanya demi bisnis keluarga. Tapi aku sudah mencintainya dari dulu."

Tatapan Hinata menerawang, mengingat masa kecilnya. Dimana Sasuke selalu ada untuknya. Menghapus kesepiannya, menemaninya, memeluknya saat tak ada seorang pun yang peduli pada dirinya. Sasuke adalah hidupnya, cintanya. Segala perasaan bisa ia keluarkan jika ia bersama pria itu.

"Dia... Segalanya bagiku."

Jadi... Aku mengikatnya. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Aku ingin dia untukku sendiri. Aku benar-benar egois bukan?

.

.

.

Gadis berambut indigo itu tertidur lelap. Lelah dengan semua hal yang ia lewati hari ini. Sayang, tidur nyenyak nya harus terganggu oleh dering handphone.

Tangannya menggapai meja samping tempat tidur, mencoba meraih handphone yang terus berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi?" sapanya setengah sadar.

"Hinata keluarlah."

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di rumah yang sepi itu. Seorang gadis menuruni tangga dengan semangat. Tak sabar bertemu dengan sang kekasih yang menunggunya.

Ia tak peduli jika sekarang nafasnya terengah. Yang terpenting ia bisa secepatnya menemui pria itu.

Cklek..

"Sasuke-nii.."

Amethys dan onyx bertemu. Amethys menatap penuh rindu pada onyx. Tapi lelaki bermata onyx itu justru menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Hinata..."

Tunggu, apa ini? Perasaan Hinata benar-benar tidak enak mendengar nada bicara Sasuke. Sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan terjadi bukan?

"Maaf.."

Kali ini senyum Hinata benar benar luntur.

"Kita sudahi saja."

.

.

.

Tbc or end?

.

.

Mind to RnR?

Salam,

Ditty Glint


	2. Chapter 2

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di rumah yang sepi itu. Seorang gadis menuruni tangga dengan semangat. Tak sabar bertemu dengan sang kekasih yang menunggunya.

Ia tak peduli jika sekarang nafasnya terengah. Yang terpenting ia bisa cepat menemui pria itu.

Cklek..

"Sasuke-nii.."

Amethys dan onyx bertemu. Amethys menatap penuh rindu pada onyx. Tapi onyx justru menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Hinata..."

Tunggu, apa ini? Perasaan Hinata benar-benar tidak enak mendengar nada bicara Sasuke. Sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan terjadi bukan?

"Maaf.."

Kali ini senyum Hinata benar-benar luntur.

"Kita sudahi saja."

.

.

.

 **Gone**

Ditty Glint ILHyuuga

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Pair : SasuHina, NaruHina

Warning : AU, Ooc, typo, gaje, dll

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Gadis bermahkota indigo itu menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Nafasnya tertahan. Wajah Hinata pucat pasi mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Hanya satu kalimat yang membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdetak nyeri. Membuat luka yang Sasuke berikan semakin banyak, menghujaminya dengan kesedihan yang teramat sangat.

Amethys berkaca-kaca terkena cahaya bulan. Air mata menggenang mengancam untuk turun. Dengan satu kedipan maka tumpah segala kepahitan yang ia pendam.

"S-s-sasuke-...nii.. Apa maksudmu?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, lelaki sekelam malam itu berbalik melangkah pergi. Runtuh sudah pertahanannya, air mata jatuh berhamburan menuruni pipinya yang memerah menahan tangis. Semakin banyak dan semakin banyak. Tak terkendali. Gadis malang itu mencoba berhenti, tapi tak bisa. Hati yang ia jaga sudah patah, membuat rasa sakit menyerangnya. Seperti sebuah virus yang menyebar, melumpuhkan pergerakannya. Ia hanya berdiri, menatap kepergian sang kekasih. Semakin menjauh menembus kegelapan.

Tidak.. Tidak.. Ia tidak akan membiarkan punggung lelaki itu semakin menjauh. Ia tidak akan membiarkan lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan luka yang ia buat tanpa mau mengobati. Sudah cukup selama ini Hinata berdiam diri atas sikap Sasuke. Ia tak akan diam lagi.

Kaki tanpa alas itu melangkah cepat menyusul Sasuke. Tak peduli jika tanah yang ia pijak semakin dingin saat disentuh. Ia berlari menyusul Sasuke. Tangannya terulur, mencoba menggapai separuh jiwa yang ingin pergi.

Satu jengkal lagi dan gadis Hyuuga itu bisa meraihnya.

Pyassss

Tepat saat Hinata menyentuh tubuh Sasuke, saat itu pula tubuhnya pecah menjadi butiran-butiran intan putih yang belum sempat Hinata genggam. Hinata membelalak melihat kehampaan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia limbung tanpa bisa meraih cintanya.

Hinata terduduk. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sasuke-nii.." ia gemetar mengucap satu nama yang kini pemiliknya menghilang entah kemana. Meninggalkannya dalam kesunyian malam. Membiarkan ia yang dulu selalu didekap hangat kini diselimuti rasa dingin.

Membiarkan ia sendiri dalam kegelapan yang mulai menyapa...

.

.

.

"Sasuke-nii!"

Hinata terperanjat, bangun tiba-tiba. Peluh membasahi dahinya. Nafas terengah-engah seperti habis berlari. Padahal ia tak pergi kemanapun, ia hanya tidur dan..

Mimpi buruk.

Tangan Hinata yang gemetar terangkat menutupi wajahnya. Menyembunyikan kecemasan dan rasa takut. Apa tadi? Mengapa ia bermimpi seperti itu? Hinata menangis, terisak menemani malam. Salahkan air matanya yang tak mau berhenti keluar. Bahunya yang rapuh berguncang. Ia tak ingin hal yang buruk benar-benar terjadi pada mereka. Terlalu menakutkan bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun. Dia yakin bisa hilang akal jika hal itu terjadi. Hinata hanya bisa berdo'a semoga Tuhan tak melepaskan Sasuke darinya. Apapun yang terjadi.

Semoga.

.

.

.

Siang yang cukup terik dihari senin membuat para karyawan Uchiha corp lesu menghadapi pekerjaan yang semakin menumpuk. Tak ada habisnya, begitulah konsekuensi yang harus kau terima jika bekerja untuk perusahaan besar.

Berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke sang pemegang resmi perusahaan itu. Ia terus bergelut dengan perkerjaannya yang tak pernah usai. Mengurusi kertas-kertas menyebalkan yang menyita seluruh waktunya. Meski penat dan pusing mulai terasa ia terus bekerja demi kelancaran perusahaan.

"Sasuke-sama, sudah masuk jam makan siang. Apa anda tidak ingin istirahat dulu?" suara asisten yang sudah bekerja selama 1 tahun untuknya itu menginterupsi apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat terhenti.

"Hn"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari asisten cantik itu.

"Meskipun pekerjaan anda begitu banyak tapi anda tidak boleh mengabaikan kesehatan, Sasuke-sama." nada khawatir terdengar dari kalimatnya.

"Hn." tak digubris.

"Bagaimana kalau saya pesankan makan siang untuk anda?" lagi, suara manis asistennya terdengar. Tapi hey, suaranya masih kalah manis dari sang kekasih, Hinatanya.

"Tidak usah." Sasuke menjawab dingin. Ia melirik handphonenya, teringat sang kekasih yang belum memberi kabar. Kekhawatiran merayapi hati pria beraura kelam itu.

Tring!

Sasuke meraih cepat handphone nya saat melihat notif dari Hinata. Baru juga dipikirkan kau sudah muncul, panjang umur. Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis.

Tangannya bergerak cepat membalas pesan Hinata. Ia berdiri lalu merapihkan kemejanya yang kusut. Kemudian menggulung lengan baju sampai siku dan merapihkan rambutnya yang legam. Bersiap meninggalkan ruangannya yang terasa pengap meskipun ruangan itu sangat luas dan nyaman.

"Sakura, aku akan pergi ke cafetaria. Kau rapihkan dokumen-dokumen itu."

"Baik, Sasuke-sama."

Asisten yang Sasuke panggil Sakura itu segera melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan. Setelah itu ia pun meninggalkan ruangannya. Tak sabar bertemu sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Hinata memperhatikan seisi cafetaria berharap dapat menemukan sesosok lelaki berambut hitam dengan model yang tak biasa. Terlalu banyak orang di sini, Hinata tak bisa menemukan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia berjalan memasuki cafetaria lebih jauh. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Gadis ayu itu merenggut karena tak kunjung menemukan Sasuke.

Kehadiran gadis cantik keturunan klan Hyuuga membuat orang-orang di sana memperhatikan dirinya. Pasalnya Hinata bukanlah karyawan Uchiha corp apalagi kecantikan gadis itu menyita seluruh perhatian orang yang melihatnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa auranya menarik seluruh atensi di cafetaria. Membuat Hinata dalam sekejap menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Eh eh siapa gadis itu?"

"Kamu tidak tahu? Itu tunangannya Sasuke-sama."

"Wah benarkah? Beruntung sekali..."

"Mereka cocok sekali bukan? Tampan dan cantik, sama-sama konglomerat lagi."

"Iya iya! Aku juga dengar dia itu berasal dari klan Hyuuga."

"Wow..."

"Katanya sebentar lagi mereka mau menikah."

"Yah... Musnah sudah harapanku bersanding dengan Sasuke-sama."

"Mimpimu itu ketinggian tahu!"

Memang, desas-desus tentang pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke sudah terdengar oleh sebagian karyawan di Uchiha corp. Bahkan di perusahaan ayahnya pun Hinata sudah bosan mendengar para karyawan membicarakan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Jadi tidak heran jika sekarang Hinata mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan itu dan terus celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Rambut pantat ayam...

Rambut pantat ayam...

Rambut pantat ayam...

Rambut pantat a-

Ah! Ketemu!

"Sasuke-nii! Di sini!"

Lelaki yang juga sedang mencarinya menoleh saat namanya disebut. Hinata melambai agar Sasuke mudah menemukannya. Melihat gadis kesayangannya membuat lelaki tampan itu langsung berjalan dengan tergesa. Memacu langkahnya agar segera sampai ke sana. Tidak ingin lagi menahan rindu lebih lama.

Sasuke terpesona melihat senyum yang Hinata berikan, untuk kesekian kali. Menyalurkan rasa hangat di hatinya yang dingin.

Bagaimana bisa gadis itu membuat semangat membuncah dalam dirinya? Bagaimana bisa gadis itu membuat rasa rindu semakin menyeruak seiring jarak yang ia kikis? Bagaimana bisa dia semakin jatuh cinta hanya dengan menatap matanya yang teduh itu? Bagaimana bisa? Hyuuga Hinata..

Grepp

"E-ehhh.."

... Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu.

Pelukan itu tak dapat ia tolak. Rasa hangat dari dekapan yang selalu ia rindukan tak urung membuat detak jantung bertalu dengan cepat. Pipinya memanas. Hinata salah tingkah.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata.." Sasuke berbisik mesra di telinga Hinata, membuat sang empunya meremang tak karuan.

Hinata menutup mata, balas memeluk Sasuke. Menikmati desiran hangat di dalam hatinya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan dekapan ini. Kenyamanan yang selalu membuatnya terbuai. Hingga dia enggan melepaskannya.

Tapi.. Ya Tuhan! Ada banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Membuat Hinata sedikit gelisah karena Sasuke masih tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kyaaa! Manis!"

"Sasuke-sama menang banyak tuh!"

"Ya ampun kenapa aku yang baper?"

"Ya Tuhan kuatkan hati hamba."

"Jomblo sabar yaaa!"

"Sialan!"

Astaga Hinata malu sendiri. Gadis itu menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri. Bukannya dilepaskan justru pelukan itu semakin erat. Ayolah Sasuke.. Ini tempat umum. Jika ini rumahku maka aku akan membiarkanmu untuk memelukku sepuasnya. Tapi hey di sini ada banyak orang!

"Sasuke-nii l-lepaskan, aku malu dilihat banyak orang." Hinata berbisik lembut sambil sedikit melepaskan Sasuke yang tak mau mengalah malah semakin mendekap Hinata.

"Sebentar lagi Hinata. Memang kau tidak rindu padaku, hm?" balas Sasuke. Lelaki itu menghirup wangi khas yang keluar dari tubuh Hinata. Lavender yang memabukkan, membuatnya candu untuk menghirupnya lagi dan lagi.

Ya ampun Sasuke!

"Aw!"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya saat sebuah tangan mencubit perutnya. Lelaki itu merenggut pada Hinata, merasa kesal. Sedangkan Hinata hanya terkikik geli.

"Suruh siapa tidak mau melepaskanku."

"Awas saja nanti ku balas!"

"Pfftt! Balas saja."

Lihat wajahnya yang imut itu. Kedua pipi gembil Hinata membuat Sasuke gemas. Ia tak tahan lagi, pipi itu minta dicubit ya.

"Aw! Aw! Aw!"

Hinata mengaduh kesakitan saat Sasuke menarik-narik kedua pipinya, membuat warna merah terlihat semakin jelas di sana. Sementara Sasuke mencoba untuk menahan senyum karena tingkah Hinata. Mana sudi ia membagi-bagi senyumnya pada orang lain selain Hinata. Jangan harap.

"Sasuke-nii lepaskan! Sakit tahu.." Hinata memohon dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Suruh siapa kau manis sekali."

"Aaaa jahaaaaat"

"Aku memang ja-"

"Sasuke-sama.."

"Sakura?"

Hinata menatap bingung pada lelaki yang kini berhenti mencubitnya. Dia bilang apa?

"Sa..kura?"

.

.

.

Tbc

Mind to RnR? ^^

.

.

A/N: Hai readers semua! Maaf ya kalau fanfic ini update nya lama. Entah kenapa saya selalu ragu buat update chapter ini karena banyaknya kekurangan di sana sini. Waktu saya baca ulang chapter ini astaga, kok jelek banget tulisan saya ya. Saya masih harus banyak belajar lagi. Dan terimakasih kepada kalian yang mau menanti fanfic ini. Maaf jika kurang menghibur.

Salam,

Ditty Glint


	3. Chapter 3

"Aw! Aw! Aw!"

Hinata mengaduh kesakitan saat Sasuke menarik-narik kedua pipinya, membuat warna merah terlihat semakin jelas di sana. Sementara Sasuke mencoba untuk menahan senyum karena tingkah Hinata. Mana sudi ia membagi-bagi senyumnya pada orang lain selain Hinata. Jangan harap.

"Sasuke-nii lepaskan! Sakit tahu.." Hinata memohon dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Suruh siapa kau manis sekali."

"Aaaa jahaaaaat"

"Aku memang ja-"

"Sasuke-sama.."

"Sakura?"

Hinata menatap bingung pada lelaki yang kini berhenti mencubitnya. Dia bilang apa?

"Sa..kura?"

.

.

.

 **Gone**

Ditty Glint ILHyuuga

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Pair : SasuHina, NaruHina

Warning : AU, Ooc, typo, gaje, dll

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Ah itu saya." Suara perempuan bernama Sakura itu terdengar di belakang tubuh Hinata. Gadis cantik itu membalikkan badan merasa penasaran akan perempuan yang memanggil nama kekasihnya itu.

Lavender nya menatap bingung pada Sakura, dahinya mengernyit. Sedangkan Sakura melontarkan sebuah senyuman pada Hinata, bersikap ramah.

Tatapan Hinata berubah cemas saat meneliti penampilan perempuan pink itu. Merasa risih karena ada seorang perempuan cantik yang mengenal Sasukenya. Ia merasa terancam.

Puk

Sebuah tangan menepuk puncak kepala indigo Hinata. Hinata menoleh, itu Sasuke.

"Kenapa cemas begitu? Dia asisten ku, namanya Sakura. Ingat?" ucap Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Hinata saat menyadari kegelisahan gadis itu.

Sakura? Otaknya berputar-putar mencari ingatan tentang perempuan itu. Tak sampai satu menit ia pun menemukan pencerahan. Kalau tidak salah beberapa bulan lalu ia juga bertemu Sakura di kantor kekasihnya. Ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai asisten dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh! Iya aku ingat." Hinata tersenyum ke arah asisten Sasuke itu, merasa bersalah karena menyangka yang tidak-tidak.

Sakura mengulurkan tangan, "Apa kabar Hinata-san?"

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Saya juga."

Kedua gadis itu kembali saling melempar senyum.

"Oh iya Sasuke-sama. Tadi ada telepon dari Sabaku-san. Beliau meminta saya agar anda menghubunginya karena ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan." Sakura mengatakan alasannya mendatangi Sasuke. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari lelaki itu Sakura pun ijin undur diri dari sana.

"Wah, Sakura-san cantik sekali ya. Langkahnya saja sangat anggun. Pasti banyak lelaki yang mengincarnya." celetuk Hinata. Gadis itu menatap kepergian Sakura dengan mata berbinar, merasa kagum dengan kecantikan yang Sakura miliki.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap pujaan hatinya dari samping. Apa Hinata tidak sadar bahwa dirinya jauh lebih cantik dari perempuan itu.

Tangan Sasuke terulur menyentuh anak rambut Hinata di sisi wajahnya. Membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tapi menurutku kau yang paling cantik di dunia ini. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berpaling."

Hinata memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"J-jangan menggodaku!" ucap Hinata malu, meskipun Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu senang mendengar apa yang barusan ia katakan.

Oh ayolah Sasuke tak dapat lagi menahan senyum lebih lama. Ia menyambar tangan Hinata dan segera membawanya ke ruangan tempat Sasuke bekerja.

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

Gadis manis berdarah Hyuuga itu duduk di sebuah sofa merah yang ada di ruangan Sasuke. Tangannya saling bertumpu di atas paha yang berbalut jas milik Sasuke. Tadi Sasuke bilang Hinata memakai rok yang terlalu pendek, ia tak suka melihat para karyawan melirik kaki Hinata yang terlampau mulus itu. Membuat Hinata merasa senang karena sikap kekasihnya yang ia rasa sangat manis. Hinata memandang penuh kagum pada Sasuke.

Lelaki itu berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Menelpon seorang sahabat dari kota Suna. Ia memunggungi Hinata, membuat gadis itu bisa menatap punggungnya yang tertutupi kemeja biru.

Hinata tak henti-hentinya tersenyum memandang Sasuke. Memerhatikan tubuh jangkung kekasihnya lama. Rambut hitamnya yang selalu Hinata ejek itu kini tumbuh sedikit panjang, nanti ia akan menyuruh Sasuke untuk memotongnya sedikit. Bahu dan punggungnya yang lebar terlihat begitu kokoh dan kuat, Sasukenya tak pernah ketinggalan ke gym setiap akhir pekan membuat tubuhnya terlihat atletis. Kakinya yang jenjang seakan tak pernah goyah dihadang apapun. Ah, Sasuke tumbuh jadi lelaki yang kekar. Karena itu, lelaki yang sekarang menginjak umur 26 itu selalu dipuja-puja oleh setiap wanita. Termasuk dirinya. Ia sangat beruntung memiliki seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tahu aku tampan."

Lamunan Hinata buyar mendengar Sasuke berucap demikian. Ia mendongkak melihat Sasuke melangkah ke arahnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis.

"Narsis!" Hinata tersenyum geli. Sasuke sudah berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Memang kan? Kau saja melihatku sampai terpesona begitu." Sasuke menyeringai mendapati Hinata yang kembali merona.

Ah ketahuan! Hinata memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"T-tidak kok!" Hinata mengelak.

Gemas, Sasuke mencubit hidung gadis itu. Membuat Hinata kembali mengaduh.

"Ayo mengaku!"

"T-tidak!"

Jahil, bungsu Uchiha itu menarik hidung Hinata yang semakin mengaduh kesakitan walaupun Sasuke tidak terlalu keras menariknya. Lelaki itu ingin mendengar sendiri pengakuan Hinata.

"Mengaku!"

"T-tidak! Aduh S-sasuke-nii lepaskan~"

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan mata _puppy eyes_ nya. Berharap Sasuke luluh dan melepaskan dirinya. Bukannya dilepaskan, lelaki itu justru menatapnya mengejek.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan."

Mata yang menjadi favorit Sasuke itu berubah menatapnya jengkel, alis nya menukik tajam.

"Y-yasudah, a-aku t-tidak akan memberikan bekalnya!" ancam Hinata. Sontak Sasuke berubah masam mendengar ancaman Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum menang.

"Ayo lepaskan!" perintah Hinata sok galak.

Sasuke sekali lagi menarik hidung mancung Hinata yang memerah sebelum akhirnya melepaskan cubitannya.

"Dasar!"

Hinata terkekeh, ia mengelurkan bekal makan siang yang sengaja dibuatnya di rumah. Melihat bekal itu Sasuke berdiri dan memposisikan dirinya di samping Hinata. Menunggu Hinata membuka bekalnya dengan antusias. Melongokkan kepalanya untuk mengintip isi bekal yang dibawa Hinata. Aduuuh Sasuke.. Sejak kapan kau kekanakan seperti itu? Membuat author gemas saja. /plak/

"Ayolah Hinata, jangan membuatku penasaran." Sasuke jengkel saat Hinata tak kunjung memperlihatkan isi bekalnya, gadis itu hanya membuka-tutupkan bekal itu dengan sengaja sehingga hanya sebagian yang dapat ia lihat. Tangannya hendak merampas kotak makan yang ada dipangkuan Hinata, tapi gagal karena gadis itu dengan cepat menjauhkannya.

"Hinata.."

Oh lihatlah tatapan mata itu! Astaga~ Hinata tak dapat lagi menahan tawa.

"Pfftt! Hahahaha.. Baiklah baiklah Sasuke-nii.. Ini,"

Merekapun menikmati bekal makan siang bersama-sama. Diselingi beberapa obrolan ringan dan candaan. Juga acara saling suap-suapan yang membuat semua orang iri jika melihat kemesraan mereka. Apalagi para jomblo yang menangisi nasib mereka.

.

.

.

Suara klakson saling bersahutan di jantung kota Suna. Berbagai macam merk mobil berderet memenuhi jalanan. Mulai dari angkutan umum sampai mobil pribadi yang harganya membuat kalian berdecak kagum. Bukan hal langka karena banyak sekali konglomerat yang tinggal di kota Suna. Termasuk mobil sport kuning mencolok keluaran terbaru yang dibawa oleh seorang anak dari klan yang paling berpengaruh di negerinya. Namikaze Naruto.

Darah Jepang dan Amerika mengalir ditubuhnya. Membuat ia banyak digandrungi oleh para wanita pengagum blasteran. Rambut pirang yang diturunkan dari gen Ayahnya berkilau saat diterpa mentari. Kulit tan nan eksotis menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Jangan lupakan mata birunya yang mengingatkan kita akan musim panas yang menyenangkan. Bibirnya yang penuh selalu tersenyum ramah pada siapapun. Hidung mancung membuat iri siapapun yang melihatnya. Serta 3 garis di masing-masing pipi menjadi ciri khas dari dirinya. Perangainya juga hangat dan ceria.

Kalian bertanya tentang tubuhnya? O-ohhh membuat ngiler para kaum hawa yang melihatnya. Kekar dan perkasa. Tentu, roti sobeknya pun begitu menggoda.

Oke kita hentikan sampai di sini. Mari kita lihat apa yang sekarang sedang ia lakukan..

Naruto berdecak sebal karena mobil di depannya tak kunjung maju. Sudah setengah jam ia terkurung di antara mobil-mobil ini. Membuatnya jengah. Ditambah dengan ponselnya yang terus berdering dari tadi. Sungguh tak sabaran, pikirnya.

Naruto mengangkat teleponnya lalu me _loudspeaker_ agar tidak kehilangan fokus saat menyetir.

"Kau di mana?" suara seorang wanita di seberang sana menyapa pendengarannya.

"Aku masih di jalan. Macet."

"Cepatlah. Mereka menunggumu."

Tut tut tut..

Sialan!

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Seorang lelaki melangkah dengan tergesa memasuki sebuah restoran bintang lima di kota Suna. Ia mencari sebuah meja di mana keluarganya menunggunya. Telat hampir satu jam, pasti sang ibu mengamuk. Salahkan saja sang ibu yang dengan seenak jidat mengatur pertemuan ditengah-tengah kesibukannya menjadi model. Membuat ia melupakan pertemuan ini.

"Selamat malam. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Naruto-lelaki itu-membungkuk sopan di depan keluarga dan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal saat sampai di meja yang ia tuju. Sulung Namikaze itu lalu menegakkan tubuh dan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di sebelah Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato. Sedangkan sang Ibu-Kushina-sudah menatapnya tajam sejak ia sampai di tempat itu. Merasa kesal karena keterlambatan sang anak.

Naruto menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal. Sepertinya ia tahu salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Rambut merah, mata jade yang khas dengan warna hitam di kantung matanya, tato di dahi dan yang paling aneh ia tidak mempunyai alis. Ah Naruto ingat, dia Sabaku Gaara. Mereka pernah satu kelas saat sekolah menengah di Konoha. Jadi mereka adalah keluarga Sabaku ya?

"Silahkan nikmati dulu makanannya." ucap kepala keluarga Sabaku mempersilahkan orang-orang di sana untuk menyantap makanan yang tersedia. Lalu merekapun menikmati makanan yang tersaji dalam keheningan, khas konglomerat.

Di tengah keheningan itu, Naruto diam-diam melirik ke arah keluarga Sabaku. Tiga orang pria dan tiga orang wanita. Pasti perempuan berambut pendek itu anak bungsu, ditengok dari wajahnya yang terlihat lebih muda dari yang lainnya.

Tanpa sengaja perempuan yang Naruto perhatikan juga melirik ke arahnya. Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena perempuan itu langsung menunduk menatap makanannya. Naruto pun tak ambil pusing. Ia kembali menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Jadi, begini-" kepala keluarga Sabaku itu kembali memulai pembicaraan setelah mereka semua selesai makan malam.

"Saya ingin menyampaikan hal yang sudah saya dan Minato diskusikan beberapa waktu lalu."

Naruto mendengarkan kata demi kata yang keluar dari kepala keluarga itu dengan seksama. Tak terkecuali orang-orang yang ada di sana juga memusatkan perhatian pada sang kepala keluarga. Kepala keluarga itu menatap satu persatu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kami bermaksud menjodohkan Naruto dan Matsuri."

"Apa?"

"Uhuk!"

Perempuan yang ternyata bernama Matsuri itu tersedak mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Sedangkan Naruto membelalakkan mata ke arah Minato meminta penjelasan. Apa-apaan ini? Menjodohkan? Ini dunia modern! Untuk apa kalian melakukan perjodohan-perjodohan kuno seperti itu!

"Yah, sebenarnya perjodohan ini sudah kami rencanakan beberapa tahun lalu. Ayah dan Ibu juga khawatir melihatmu yang terus membujang, Naruto. Jadi, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu. Lagipula-"

Naruto tidak lagi mendengarkan penuturan sang Ayah. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Bayangan seorang gadis masa kecilnya terpampang di hadapannya. Tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Menyadarkan Naruto bahwa ia sudah memiliki cintanya sendiri. Ia harus menolak perjodohan ini.

"Aku menolak."

Mereka semua menatap Naruto, ingin tahu apa alasan lelaki itu menolak perjodohan. Termasuk perempuan berambut pendek bernama Matsuri itu. Tangannya saling menggenggam menunggu ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini."

"Tapi, Naruto-"

"Ayah, aku mempunyai seseorang yang aku cintai." Naruto menatap tegas Ayahnya, berharap agar Minato tidak melanjutkan perjodohannya dengan Matsuri. Minato tetap bungkam, ia tak memberikan jawaban atas perkataan Naruto. Tiba-tiba suasana pun hening, tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Baiklah.." suara kepala keluarga Sabaku memecah keheningan.

"Jika Naruto memang sudah memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai. Kita tidak bisa meneruskan perjodohan ini." Ucapnya tak memaksa. Memangnya apa yang mereka harapkan dari seorang lelaki yang sudah memiliki tambatan hati? Ia tak ingin anaknya tersiksa karena tak bisa mendapatkan cinta lelaki itu.

"Maafkan aku."

Tanpa mereka tahu gadis yang terus bungkam itu sedang menahan nyeri di hatinya. Ia saling meremas kedua tangannya dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Menyembunyikan rona kecewa diwajahnya karena terlalu berharap pada Naruto. Meskipun ia juga tak tahu perihal perjodohan ini, tapi saat melihat Naruto ia pun sedikit tertarik. Mendengar Naruto menolaknya tentu membuat ia merasa kecewa. Ia memang tak diinginkan.

.

.

.

Dua orang lelaki seumuran itu menikmati sebuah kopi yang baru diantar ke meja mereka beberapa saat lalu. Asap yang masih mengepul menghantarkan hawa panas di wajah mereka. Mengharuskan mereka untuk meniup-niup permukaan kopi hitam itu agar tak membuat lidah mereka melepuh.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu Gaara?" tanya Naruto basa-basi saat selesai menyesap kopinya.

Memang, mereka memutuskan untuk meminum kopi dulu setelah acara makan malam selesai. Ingin sedikit mengobrol karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sebagai formalitas kepada kawan yang pernah saling mengenal.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Aku sangat baik. Kudengar kau sekarang menjadi Ceo di perusahaan Sabaku."

"Hn, kau benar." Gaara kembali menyesap kopinya. Memberi jeda pada obrolan mereka.

"Pasti sibuk sekali."

"Ya, saat ini kami sedang menjalankan sebuah proyek dengan Uchiha corp."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ya, kebetulan dia Ceo nya."

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, lelaki dengan tatto di dahinya itu jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Kau sudah tahu Sasuke akan menikah?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya mendengar kabar yang mengejutkan itu. Pasalnya Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan apapun soal pernikahan meskipun mereka bersahabat. Apa Sasuke ingin membuat kejutan? Cih.

"Menikah?"

"Ya, dalam waktu dekat ini."

Sialan Uchiha itu! Ia tak memberitahukan hal sepenting ini pada Naruto. Mana sulit sekali lagi si Teme itu dihubungi. Memang sebegitu sibuk pekerjaannya?

Lihat saja nanti! Ia akan menagih cerita Sasuke perihal orang yang lelaki itu cintai saat dirinya kembali ke Konoha. Awas kau, Teme!

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke pun semakin sibuk dengan perkerjaannya seiring dengan pernikahan mereka yang tinggal menghitung hari. Hinata juga disibukkan dengan persiapan resepsi pernikahan. Dari mulai dekorasi, undangan, hidangan, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

Ditemani oleh sang Ibu mertua, Mikoto yang selalu semangat mengurusi pernikahannya. Adiknya Hanabi juga antusias membantu dirinya. Meskipun Sasuke semakin jarang memberi kabar tapi Hinata selalu sabar dan memakluminya. Setidaknya kekasihnya itu memberi kabar sedikitnya satu kali sehari. Dan Hinata mensyukuri itu.

Seperti saat ini, dia sedang memilih hena yang cocok untuk dirinya bersama Mikoto dan Hanabi di kediaman Uchiha. Hinata selalu menyempatkan mengirim pesan pada Sasuke, mengingatkan tentang makan ataupun tentang kegiatannya. Walaupun waktu yang dihabiskan untuk balasan pesannya sangat lama, sekalipun begitu Hinata tetap menunggu.

 **To : Sasuke-nii**

 **Hey Sasuke-nii? Kau sudah makan siang kan? Hari ini aku dan ibu sedang memilih hena yang cocok untukku. Aku bingung sekali~**

Pesan terkirim, Hinata kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke buku yang berisi gambar beraneka macam hena dalam segala bentuk.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini Hinata-chan?" Mikoto menunjuk sebuah gambar yang memperlihatkan ukiran yang didominasi oleh bunga-bunga.

"Kaa-san, yang itu terlalu runyam dan kecil. Bagaimana kalau ini saja? Simple tapi menarik." Hanabi ikut menimpali, ia menunjuk gambar di sebelah gambar yang ditunjuk Mikoto. Remaja berumur 15 tahun itu sudah menganggap Mikoto sebagai Ibunya sendiri.

Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat adiknya yang 6 tahun lebih muda darinya itu begitu bersemangat. Jika ia sendiri yang memilihnya ia pasti akan sangat kebingungan. Untung Mikoto dan Hanabi rela membantunya dengan senang hati.

"Bagaimana Nee-chan?"

"Uhm, aku suka."

"Tapi lebih baik kita melihat-lihat yang lain dulu."

"Iya Kaa-san benar."

Selang beberapa menit, tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sakit di perutnya. Seperti melilit, minta dikeluarkan. Gadis itu ingat tadi pagi ia memakan ramen pedas, entah kenapa Hinata sangat ingin ramen saat itu. Ia memang sangat sensitif terhadap makanan pedas. Akibatnya perutnya langsung bereaksi.

"Kaa-san aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ya?" ucap Hinata sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau sakit perut? Ya sudah sana." Mikoto terkikik melihat gelagat gadis itu. Hinata pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar Hinata.."

Tak lama setelah itu seorang maid menghampiri Mikoto lalu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Nyonya, tuan muda Namikaze berkunjung kemari."

Mikoto sedikit terheran. Bukankah sahabat anaknya itu ada di Suna? Mungkinkah dia sudah kembali?

"Bawa dia kemari."

"Baik nyonya."

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki rumah utama di mansion Uchiha. Ia membuntuti seorang maid yang membawanya pada Mikoto. Ya, kemarin malam ia pergi ke Konoha. Dan tanpa membuang waktu langsung datang ke sini. Meskipun Naruto tahu sahabatnya itu kemungkinan besar tak ada di rumah. Setidaknya pasti ada Ibu Sasuke ataupun Itachi di sana yang akan menyambutnya. Sedangkan Fugaku pasti juga sibuk bekerja di perusahaan utama.

Di sana Naruto melihat Ibu Sasuke yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Mikoto tersenyum ramah, berdiri dan langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto memeluk Mikoto saat wanita yang menginjak usia tua itu menyambutnya. Keakraban jelas terlihat di antara mereka.

"Kapan kau sampai ke sini?" Mikoto menepuk punggung lelaki yang sudah ia anggap anak itu. Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sampai kemarin malam, Baa-chan."

Mikoto membawa Naruto duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di sana. Wanita itu mengisyaratkan maidnya untuk menyiapkan sebuah minuman.

"Kenapa tidak bilang mau ke sini? Kan Baa-chan bisa masak untukmu."

"Tadinya aku ingin mengejutkan Sasuke. Tapi si Teme itu sulit dihubungi."

Naruto melirik ke arah seorang gadis yang duduk tak jauh darinya, di sofa yang berbeda. Ia belum pernah melihatnya. Dan sepertinya gadis remaja itu bukan anggota keluarga Uchiha.

"Iya akhir-akhir ini pekerjaannya semakin banyak. Bahkan Sasuke juga sulit meluangkan waktu untuk persiapan pernikahannya." Mikoto mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak menatapnya.

"Oh iya, dia Hyuuga Hanabi."

Hyuuga? Hanabi menatap Naruto mendengar Mikoto memperkenalkan dirinya, ia tersenyum ramah.

"Dia calon pengantin Sasuke?"

.

.

.

Hinata selesai dengan masalah perutnya. Lega rasanya. Ia mencuci tangan dan sedikit merapihkan diri. Gadis itu harus segera kembali ke ruang tamu, pasti Mikoto dan Hanabi menunggunya.

.

.

.

Pudar sudah senyuman Hanabi. Kedutan tak kasat mata terlihat di dahinya. Apa lelaki itu tidak punya otak? Masa Sasuke menikah dengan seorang gadis remaja yang bahkan belum lulus SMP?

Mikoto terkekeh, "Dia adiknya."

Naruto yang sempat kaget juga akhirnya hanya ber-ohh ria mendengar penjelasan Mikoto. Ia mengangguk mengerti. Segila-gilanya Sasuke, dia tidak mungkin menikahi anak kecil.

"Hanabi, dia Namikaze Naruto. Sahabat Sasuke." Hanabi hanya mengangguk.

"Memang Sasuke tidak memberitahu mu?"

"Dia bahkan tidak memberi kabar tentang pernikahannya." jawab Naruto jengkel.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum maklum. Pasti anaknya itu ingin memberi kejutan pada Naruto.

"Oh iya Baa-chan kalau begitu calon pengantinnya ada di sini?" tanya Naruto menarik kesimpulan dari kehadiran Hanabi di mansion Uchiha.

"Dia-"

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan pelan, ia melirik handphone nya berharap ada sebuah pesan dari Sasuke. Tapi nihil. Hinata menarik nafas, ia menegakkan kepalanya.

'Sasuke-nii pasti sibuk.'

Saat akan sampai di ruang tamu Hinata menangkap sosok asing berambut pirang sedang bersama Mikoto dan adiknya. Ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena sosok yang sepertinya seorang lelaki itu membelakangi nya.

"Eh, siapa dia?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **A/N : Maafkan saya yang terlalu lama update ff ini.. /T_T/ Maaf juga Naruto baru muncul di chapter ini. Kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya udah masuk konflik utama, jadi tunggu saja ya!**

 **Saya juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada readers-san yang udah review, fav dan follow ff Gone ini. Makasih banyak ya! :')**

Akhir kata,

Mind to RnR?

.

.

Salam,

Ditty Glint


	4. Chapter 4

"Memang Sasuke tidak memberitahu mu?"

"Dia bahkan tidak memberi kabar tentang pernikahannya." jawab Naruto jengkel.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum maklum. Pasti anaknya itu ingin memberi kejutan pada Naruto.

"Oh iya Baa-chan, kalau begitu calon pengantinnya ada di sini?" tanya Naruto menarik kesimpulan dari kehadiran Hanabi di mansion Uchiha.

"Dia-"

.

.

.

 **Gone**

Ditty Glint ILHyuuga

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Pair : SasuHina, NaruHina

Warning : AU, Ooc, typo, gaje, dll

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Drrtt drrrt

Getaran ponsel milik Naruto menginterupsi kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Mikoto. Wanita itu menelan semua kata-katanya saat melihat Naruto membuka sebuah pesan di ponselnya.

Naruto memandang benda persegi tipis itu dengan serius. Setelah selesai membaca kata demi kata yang terpampang di layar ponselnya, ia pun mendongkak menatap Mikoto. Mata hitam itu menyiratkan sebuah tanya.

"Baa-chan, sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku harus pergi menemui Sai."

Nampak gurat kekecewaan di wajah Mikoto. Sedangkan Hanabi hanya melirik pemuda itu sekilas, tak peduli. Toh ia tidak terlalu kenal dengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mikoto sedikit penasaran.

"Urusan pekerjaan." Mikoto ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban pemuda blasteran di hadapannya itu. Lagipula ia juga tidak punya hak untuk menahan Naruto lebih lama. Sahabat anaknya itu pasti juga punya urusan lain di Konoha.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Naruto berpamitan pada Mikoto, wanita itu berpesan agar ia harus sering-sering berkunjung ke sini mengingat pernikahan Sasuke yang tinggal menghitung hari. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengiyakan tanpa bisa berjanji mengingat ia juga memiliki banyak urusan di Konoha.

Naruto pun melangkah keluar dari mansion Uchiha setelah sebelumnya tersenyum pada Mikoto dan juga Hanabi.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar saat Naruto sudah tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan kedua perempuan itu. Membuat mereka menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah sumber suara.

"Kaa-san.."

"Hinata? Sudah selesai?" Hinata mengangguk.

Mikoto menunjukkan senyum keibuannya melihat Hinata yang terus berdiri menatap pintu keluar. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Hinata untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi siapa Kaa-san?" Hinata mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya. Ia memang tidak mengenal lelaki itu. Belum sempat Hinata melihat wajahnya, sosok lelaki yang membuat Hinata penasaran malah keburu pergi dari sini.

"Dia sahabat Sasuke, Naruto Namikaze."

Sahabat? Tunggu, dia sepertinya ingat. Sasuke pernah beberapa kali menyebutkan nama Naruto saat ia mengobrol dengannya. Tapi, ia memang belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan sahabat Sasuke itu. Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Nee-chan sih lama di kamar mandi, jadi tidak tahu. Makanya kalau tidak kuat pedas, jangan coba-coba makan ramen level 5 milikku. Aku kan harus beli lagi." gerutu Hanabi tiba-tiba. Ia masih kesal mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu saat Hinata dengan seenaknya memasak ramen instan yang baru kemarin ia beli. Padahal Hanabi sengaja membeli ramen limited edition itu untuk ia makan di siang hari sambil menonton acara TV kesukaannya. Memergoki Hinata memakan ramen itu dengan lahap, membuat Hanabi merasa kesal seketika. Harusnya ia simpan ramen itu di kamarnya. Ah, menyebalkan.

"Maaf, maaf.. Hanabi-chan. Nee-chan janji nanti akan menggantinya." pipi Hinata bersemu merah mendengar Hanabi mengatakan aibnya di depan Mikoto. Ini memang kesalahannya sih, tapi kan ia jadi malu di depan calon mertuanya. Duh, Hanabi tidak pernah melihat situasi.

Hinata melirik ke arah Mikoto yang mengulum senyum, sepertinya mertuanya itu sedang menahan tawa. Hinata tambah malu.

"Sudahlah.. Nanti Kaa-san akan buatkan ramen super pedas untuk kalian. Bagaimana?"

"Paling nanti Hinata-nee keluar-masuk kamar mandi terus, Kaa-san." Hanabi tersenyum jahil ke arah kakaknya. Sedangkan Mikoto tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Hanabi. Dasar adik-kakak ini!

"Hanabi!"

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam saat Sakura membawakan sebuah kopi untuk Sasuke. Ini adalah gelas kopi kelima yang Sasuke minum hari ini. Membuat Sakura khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatan sang atasan karena banyaknya kafein yang masuk dalam tubuh pria itu.

"Ini Sasuke-sama."

Sakura menaruh kopi itu dengan hati-hati, tak ingin isinya tumpah pada dokumen-dokumen penting yang sedang Sasuke kerjakan. Ia masih sayang dirinya sendiri, jika dipecat akan sulit banginya mencari pekerjaan untuk menopang hidup di kota besar ini.

Mata emeraldnya melirik pada lelaki yang menjabat sebagai atasannya itu. Dimulai dari rambutnya yang hitam legam, alisnya yang tak terlalu tebal juga tidak terlalu tipis, mata onyx yang indah, hidung mancung, bibir merah yang menggoda. Ketampanan yang sempurna. Semua wanita pasti mengincar makhluk indah ciptaan Tuhan ini.

'Hinata beruntung sekali bisa memiliki Sasuke.'

"Terima kasih."

Sakura terhenyak dari lamunannya, ia menunduk menyembunyikan rasa gugup. Gadis itu tidak sadar jika dari tadi ia memandangi Sasuke. Malu rasanya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi melihat asistennya itu masih berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki itu melirik jam tangan.

 **10.45 p.m.**

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah pulang?"

Sakura mendongkak menatap sang atasan yang bertanya dengan nada heran. Emerald dan onyx bertemu. Tak bertahan lama karena gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"A-ah iya. S-sebaiknya saya pulang."

Astaga! Kenapa ia gugup?! Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu membungkukkan badan, "Saya permisi."

Setelah mendengar kata 'hn' dari atasan tampan-tunggu!Apa?!-nya itu Sakura bergegas mengambil barang-barangnya dan pergi dari sana. Rasa lega menghinggapinya saat ia sudah keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke. Takut ketahuan jika jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika atasannya itu memberikan sedikit perhatian padanya.

Perhatian? Kau pikir tadi itu perhatian? Sasuke hanya mengingatkanmu, Sakura. Atau..

Mungkin dia ingin mengusirmu secara halus?

Tap

Kaki berpentopel itu berhenti melangkah. Membuat hening koridor yang tadinya di isi oleh suara langkah kaki miliknya. Entah kenapa tapi.. Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat rasa sakit berdenyut di hatinya akibat kemungkinan yang muncul di kepalanya. Tangan Sakura terangkat meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sesak.

"Mengusir ya?" pertanyaan lirih keluar dari bibirnya. Hatinya semakin sesak.

Ia menggeram, lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Lagipula apa yang ia harapkan? Sasuke itu sudah bertunangan dengan Hinata. Takkan ada ruang untuknya masuk ke lingkaran hidup Sasuke. Semua perhatian yang lelaki itu berikan hanya untuk Hinata.

Tapi.. Sasuke yang biasanya irit bicara pada orang lain selalu bicara lumayan panjang padanya. Jadi, Sakura sedikit berbeda... Bukan? Lagipula tadi juga-

Tapi Sasuke milik Hinata. Hatinya hanya tentang gadis itu.

Meskipun-

Sakura mengernyit.

"Astaga! Aku bisa gila."

Cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepala menghapus seluruh pikiran yang ada di kepalanya. Yang bisa membuat rasa sakit semakin bertambah di hatinya. Ia berjalan memasuki lift dengan terburu-buru, tidak ingin memikirkan Sasuke lebih lama. Itu.. Bisa membuatnya gila.

.

.

.

 **11.10 p.m.**

Sasuke meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sehabis bekerja seharian ini. Pekerjaannya belum selesai, sebaiknya ia segera pulang dan membawanya ke rumah untuk dikerjakan. Jika Sasuke pulang terlalu malam pasti Ibunya akan marah dan mengadukannya pada Hinata. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat kekasihnya itu khawatir.

Sudah cukup ia yang mengabaikan Hinata karena pekerjaannya yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Jika ia berleha-leha maka pekerjaannya akan semakin menumpuk dan ia takkan bisa bernafas lega menjelang hari pernikahan.

Tangan yang di lingkari jam tangan bermerk itu mengecek ponselnya. Ada banyak pesan dari Hinata dan kliennya yang belum sempat ia lihat. Mengabaikan pesan dari orang lain, lelaki itu langsung membuka pesan-pesan Hinata. Senyum mengembang, rasa lelahnya hilang seketika melihat semua pesan itu.

Ia mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Hinata. Takut jika ditelepon malah mengganggu tidur nyenyak gadisnya yang manis itu.

 _ **To : Hinata-hime**_

 _ **Iya, iya.. Cerewet! Aku pulang sekarang. Tidak terlalu malam, kan?**_

Ia tersenyum membayangkan Hinata yang pasti akan merutuki dirinya saat membaca pesan ini. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, pekerjaannya banyak begini.

Sasuke merapihkan penampilannya. Memasukkan semua dokumen yang belum selesai ia periksa ke dalam tas kerjanya. Lalu menyampirkan jasnya di bahu kiri. Ia pun pergi dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

Jalanan terlihat lenggang, lampu-lampu penerangan berdiri di tiap sisi membantu penglihatan pengguna jalan. Sasuke mengemudi dengan kecepatan sedang, tak ingin membahayakan diri karena ia sedikit mengantuk. Mobil hitam itu berbelok, mencoba memasuki jalan pintas yang akan membawanya ke rumah lebih cepat. Sedikit lebih gelap dan sepi. Tapi tak membuat pria itu takut sedikitpun.

Fokusnya sedikit hilang saat ia mendengar keributan kecil yang tak jauh darinya. Mungkin beberapa meter? Di gang itu?

"Sialan!"

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya mendengar suara familiar seorang gadis menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia turun untuk memastikan. Bagaimana pun jika ada tindak kejahatan ia harus menghentikannya. Begini-begini juga Sasuke adalah seorang manusia yang memiliki perasaan. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan seseorang dianiaya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Sasuke terkejut mendapati orang yang ia kenal-asistennya-tengah dicekal oleh tiga orang preman. Keadaan gadis itu sangat tidak baik, ia terus memberontak. Seorang preman yang memegang dagunya mencoba mendekat dan meraba-raba tubuh gadis itu. Dua orang lagi menahan pergerakannya. Emosi Sasuke naik seketika.

"Brengsek!"

Bugh!

Satu pukulan telak mengenai wajah preman yang mencoba menyentuh Sakura. Preman dengan codet di pipinya itu jatuh tersungkur. Sedangkan dua lainnya terkejut melihat bosnya diserang tiba-tiba.

"Bos!"

"Keparat! Siapa kau berani-beraninya menyentuhku!"

Gadis yang sedang di cekal itu membelalakkan mata emeraldnya yang sembab. Terkejut melihat seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang menghajar preman itu. Uchiha Sasuke, menyelamatkannya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring meremehkan, menyulut emosi si preman yang memang sudah emosi semenjak diserang tadi.

"Hajar dia sialan!" perintahnya pada dua orang yang merupakan anak buah sang preman. Tanpa ba-bi-bu mereka langsung menyerang Sasuke bersamaan.

Tak disangka, serangan itu dapat Sasuke tangkis dengan mudah. Latihan bela dirinya ternyata memang bermanfaat. Ia balik menyerang mereka berdua dengan cepat tanpa perlawanan berarti. Dua preman itu jatuh terkapar menahan nyeri.

"Dasar tidak berguna! Awas kau!"

Bos itu bangkit, ia berlari ke arah Sasuke dengan pukulannya yang siap menghantam wajah si Uchiha bungsu. Merasa pasti berhasil menghancurkan wajah tampannya yang memuakkan itu.

"Mati kau!"

Grep

Si bos terbelalak, pukulannya ditahan.

Bugh!

Ia tersungkur lagi. Tangannya memegang hidung yang mengeluarkan darah, jangan bilang hidung nya patah!

Ia tak terima.

"Hyaaa!"

Grep

Bugh!

"Hyaaa!"

Grep

Buggh!

Sasuke telak mengenai ulu hatinya. Membuat si preman berhenti bernafas sesaat.

"B-bos"

"Ayo pergi!"

Dua anak buah yang sedari tadi hanya menonton menghampiri bos mereka yang terkapar tak berdaya. Takut menjadi korban selanjutnya, merekapun pergi membawa bos mereka dari sana.

"Hiks.."

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap pada seorang gadis di hadapannya. Keadaannya begitu buruk. Rambut pink acak-acakkan, baju penuh debu dan robekan di rok spannya. Ia juga melihat lecet di tangan kiri gadis itu. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, jangan lupakan matanya yang sembab karena terus menangis sejak tadi.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang."

Sakura-gadis itu-hanya pasrah saat Sasuke memapahnya menuju mobil, mengantarnya pulang. Ia masih syok mengalami kejadian tadi. Niatnya yang ingin mengirit waktu melewati jalan pintas karena tidak ada kendaraan umum yang lewat justru membawa petaka. Ia sempat melawan tapi sia-sia karena kalah jumlah. Untung Sasuke datang tepat waktu menyelamatkan dirinya sebelum terjadi apa-apa. Kalau tidak..

Sakura mendongkak menatap wajah datar atasannya. Bersyukur karena lelaki itu peduli padanya. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sakura.. Memang harus mengakui bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke.

Dari dulu.

.

.

.

Dua hari menjelang pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu cuti dari perkerjaannya untuk mempersiapkan diri. Ia menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya pada Kakashi-atas saran sang Ayah tentunya-. Jadi ia tak ambil pusing.

Dan setelah insiden yang terjadi pada Sakura, gadis itu kembali bekerja seperti semula. Menganggap tak ada yang terjadi pada malam itu. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang sikap Sakura terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu jadi sedikit..

Perhatian? Dan mendekatinya?

Sasuke juga tak ambil pusing. Ia harus fokus pada pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Meskipun begitu, ia masih belum bisa menemui Hinata, mereka hanya bisa saling bertukar kabar lewat ponsel untuk saat ini. Masih banyak yang harus Sasuke persiapkan.

.

.

.

Satu hari menjelang hari pernikahan, Hinata mempersiapkan dirinya dengan pergi ke salon. Melakukan berbagai perawatan untuk mempercantik dirinya, meskipun tanpa semua perawatan itu pun Hinata sudah terlihat cantik alami. Hari ini ia berkesempatan untuk ditemani Sasuke. Lelaki yang besok resmi menjadi suaminya.

Lelaki itu kini duduk di kursi sebelahnya, membaca sebuah majalah demi mengusir kebosanannya. Ia mengabaikan tatapan memangsa gadis-gadis yang ada di salon itu, merasa jengah dengan atmosfir yang sering ia rasakan. Matanya sesekali melirik Hinata yang saat ini sedang melakukan perawatan pada rambut indigonya. Jika bukan karena gadis itu, ia tak akan sudi datang ke tempat ini.

"Ne, Sasuke-nii.."

"Hn?" Sasuke memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Hinata yang memandang lurus ke arah cermin.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki satu permintaan yang belum terkabul." ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Sumpah demi apapun, jika gadis itu mengungkapkan permintaan nya maka ia ingin mengabulkannya saat ini juga.

Hinata melirik Sasuke sekilas, masih dengan senyumnya ia menjawab, "Tapi aku rasa permintaanku akan terkabul sebentar lagi."

Sasuke tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan, lelaki itu menghela nafas. Sejak kapan Hinatanya ini suka berteka-teki?

"Ya, apapun itu aku harap aku lah yang akan mengabulkannya." ucap Sasuke seraya menggenggam tangan gadis yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang meminum segelas air dalam sekali teguk, merasa haus setelah berpose selama sejam tanpa istirahat yang cukup. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa putih yang ada di studio.

Ia mengambil ponsel dan membuka sebuah notif yang tertera di sana. Tanpa sadar lelaki itu tersenyum. Pesan dari sahabatnya yang menerima tawaran reuni nya. Bisa dibilang begitu mungkin.

Tiba-tiba sosok lelaki lain duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau seperti orang gila senyum-senyum begitu."

Naruto melirik lelaki yang bekerja sebagai photographer nya.

"Kurasa kalimat itu harusnya ku katakan padamu, Sai."

Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Naruto memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Hari ini pekerjaanku sudah selesai kan? Kalau begitu aku pulang." Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Buru-buru sekali. Kencan kah?"

"Dasar cenayang." ujar Naruto seraya menyeringai sebelum keluar dari studio tempatnya bekerja itu. Meninggalkan Sai yang hanya tersenyum penuh makna melihat kepergiaan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Taman kota terlihat penuh saat seorang gadis keturunan Haruno datang ke sana. Gadis itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap menemukan seseorang yang mengajaknya bertemu. Ketika dilihatnya kepala berambut pirang barulah ia menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Naruto!" panggil nya menyebut nama lelaki itu.

Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sakura.." Mereka saling melempar senyum.

Sudah lama sekali dua muda-mudi itu tidak bertemu. Banyak yang mereka bicarakan, mulai dari kabar sampai pekerjaan. Meskipun mereka sering bercengkerama lewat ponsel, tapi rasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan mengobrol secara langsung seperti saat ini. Terutama untuk Naruto. Mendengar cerita dari gadis yang sudah lama ia sukai tentang kehidupannya di Konoha membuatnya merasa bahagia sekaligus hangat di hatinya. Naruto memandang Sakura yang masih bercerita mengenai kehidupannya, bersyukur karena masih bisa melihat wajahnya yang begitu berseri.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli dua cone es krim. Lalu melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka menyusuri taman kota, tanpa repot-repot mencari bangku untuk menghabiskan es krim yang terasa nikmat itu.

"Dan mereka kadang menyebalkan. Membicarakan ku di bel-"

"Sakura.." Naruto terkekeh, ia mengusapkan jempolnya pada ujung bibir Sakura yang ternodai oleh es krim. Gadis ini seperti anak kecil saja.

Mata emerald itu naik menatap wajah Naruto yang terasa dekat. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah mundur, membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Maaf, tapi ada es krim di bibirmu." ucap Naruto sedikit menjauh.

Hening beberapa saat. Hingga helaan panjang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Sakura.. Kau masih belum bisa menerimaku?"

"Naru, kau tahu?"

Naruto menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis musim semi itu.

"Aku sudah menemukan pangeranku."

Mata pemuda pirang itu membelalak.

"Dan kau pasti tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu." bisik Sakura. Mata safir itu melayu.

"Tapi, Sakura-"

"Maaf, tapi aku sibuk." ucap Sakura saat menyadari hari sudah beranjak sore. Ia bergegas pergi dari taman itu setelah berpamitan pada sahabat kecilnya yang terus menunduk.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat dirinya yang memakai setelan baju pengantin berwarna putih. Rambutnya tertata lebih rapih dari biasanya. Dadanya bergemuruh merasakan kebahagiaan yang melingkupi hatinya. Meskipun ia juga merasa gugup karena sebentar lagi ia akan mengucap janji setia di hadapan orang-orang. Lelaki itu menghela nafas, menetralisir detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

Cklek..

Seorang lelaki yang secara visual mirip dengannya memasuki kamar mewahnya. Lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu menghampiri Sasuke disertai sebuah senyum. Jas hitam berharga jutaan yen melekat pada tubuh aniki-nya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan melangkahi ku." Aniki-nya, Itachi menepuk pundak sang adik tercinta.

"Aku memang selalu selangkah lebih maju darimu."

Itachi terkekeh.

"Sasuke.." suara seorang wanita di ambang pintu mencuri perhatian kedua adik-kakak itu. Wanita dengan umur yang bisa dibilang tidak muda lagi tetapi awet muda itu memakai gaun yang juga dirancang khusus untuk ia pakai di pernikahan anaknya.

"Ada apa ibu?" tanya Sasuke melihat raut cemas di wajah cantik ibunya. Sang ibu berjalan mendekati kedua anak lelakinya.

"Keluarga Hyuuga, mereka masih belum menelepon. Harusnya mereka menelepon jika sudah siap jadi kita bisa langsung pergi ke sana. Tapi..."

"Mungkin mereka masih sibuk, aku akan coba menelepon Hiashi-Otou-san." ucap Sasuke menenangkan kegelisahan sang ibu. Meskipun ia juga merasa khawatir karena dari kemarin malam Hinata juga tidak menjawab telepon ataupun membalas pesannya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi nomor Hiashi.

"Hallo, Otou-san?"

 _'...'_

"Tou-san?"

Sasuke mengernyit bingung karena tak mendapat jawaban dari seberang sana.

 _'Sasuke,'_

.

.

.

 _'Hinata menghilang.'_

.

.

.

Tbc

 **A/N: Hai semuanya! Apa kabar? Adakah yang masih menunggu ff ini? :'D Saya minta maaf karena lama update ff Gone ini huhuhu/silahkan timpukin saya/ Banyak banget yang harus saya urusin di duta apalagi mood saya yang suka hilang tiba-tiba menghambat proses pembuatan ff Gone. Maaf sekali lagi.**

 **Dan untuk scene Naruhina saya belum bisa tunjukkin di chapter ini. Mungkin di chapter depan scene NH akan muncul. Jadi mohon bersabar.**

 **Awalnya saya juga bikin ff ini cuma pengen buat 2-3 chapter. Tapi ternyata... Ah sudahlah :D**

 **Lalu, terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, fav dan follow. Jujur itu semua memberikan saya sebuah semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini :D**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Mind to RnR?**

.

.

.

 **Salam,**

 **Ditty Glint**


	5. Chapter 5

_'Sasuke,'_

 _'Hinata menghilang.'_

.

.

.

 **Gone**

Ditty Glint ILHyuuga

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Pair : SasuHina, NaruHina

Warning : AU, Ooc, typo, gaje, dll

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Gelap.. Gelap kala kedua netranya perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan bola mata senada warna batu amethys. Seperkian detik kemudian cahaya putih mulai berpendar. Mengelilingi tempat itu, menggantikan kegelapan.

Tubuh sintalnya terasa ringan. Rambut indigonya yang tergerai melambai-lambai. Ia terbaring, tapi melayang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan punggungnya, tapi tak ada apapun di sana kecuali kehampaan.

Gadis itu mulai menggulirkan matanya ke sekeliling. Hanya untuk mendapati warna putih sejauh mata memandang. Tak ada apapun.

Hanya kehampaan.

"Dimana aku?" suara lembut lirih menyebut tanya. Merasa linglung.

 _'Kau belum bisa pergi.'_

Tangan gadis itu terjulur mencoba meraih suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

 _'Kau harus kembali.'_

Seketika ruang hampa di sekelilingnya terasa berputar melemparnya ke sebuah dimensi yang berselubung pekat.

.

.

.

Kacau. Semuanya kacau.

Pernikahan dibatalkan.

Keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha terus mencoba mencari keberadaan Hinata. Tapi nihil, tidak ada barang sedikitpun tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu akan ditemukan. Dua keluarga yang harusnya jadi besan itu kebingungan setengah mati. Di samping rasa malu dan marah, mereka justru khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu. Kemungkinan bahwa gadis itu diculik tentu sangat besar. Mengingat banyaknya musuh-musuh bisnis dari dua perusahaan besar di negara itu yang ingin menjatuhkan mereka.

Tak pelak Hiashi dan Fugaku mengerahkan orang-orangnya untuk mencari gadis cantik bermarga Hyuuga. Ditambah dari pihak kepolisian yang membantu.

Di tengah semua yang terjadi, Sasuke hanya mampu berdiam diri. Mengurung diri di kamar gelap miliknya tanpa sedikitpun penerangan, menutup semua akses masuk cahaya. Lelaki itu menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sendu.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, cahaya dari luar menerangi sebagian kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Lelaki berambut pirang muncul di baliknya. Menyalakan saklar lampu sebelum melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Naruto menatap sedih.

"Hey, Teme.." tak di respon. Tidak tatapan mata yang tajam, tidak makian yang menyebalkan. Sasuke tetap menunduk, merasa tak perlu menunjukan wajahnya yang kuyu.

"Tem-"

"Dia meninggalkanku.." Sasuke menjambak rambutnya yang sangat acak-acakkan. Kian detik kian kencang.

"Kau-"

"Dia pergi.." kini kedua tangannya yang menjambak rambut. Sasuke mengkerut, menciut.

Ini bukan seperti Sasuke, ini bukan Sasuke yang suka mengumpat padanya. Sahabatnya ini seperti orang lain. Sahabatnya selalu kuat, tidak selemah ini. Lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya Sasuke sekarang.

Naruto menggeram, ia harus membawa Sasuke kembali.

"Dia mengkhianatiku.."

"Brengsek kau!" tarikan kuat didapat Sasuke membuatnya mau tak mau berdiri dan mendongkak. Menatap sahabat pirangnya yang marah.

"Kau yang paling tahu hal itu takkan terjadi. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu bodoh! Apalagi berkhianat! Kau tahu itu." Naruto mengatur napas. Sasuke menatap sayu padanya.

Mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke semakin erat, "sekarang daripada kau terus mengasihani dirimu, lebih baik kau mencari gadis itu!"

Mata hitam Sasuke terpejam, "kau benar." lalu terbuka lagi seiring tatapan tajamnya yang kembali.

Naruto menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

Rembulan malam terlihat indah di atas sana. Tanpa bintang, tanpa awan yang bergerak perlahan. Hanya hitam dan putih dari sang rembulan. Tapi langit malam ini sungguh indah bagi mereka yang menikmatinya.

Seorang gadis dengan mata sewarna permata amethys memerhatikan bulan dengan seksama. Rambut indigonya yang terurai melambai-lambai. Gaun hitam selutut yang ia kenakan berkibar. Kakinya telanjang.

Kaki tanpa alas itu melayang lalu perlahan mendarat di atas tanah yang dingin. Kedinginan yang tidak bisa ia rasakan. Sekali lagi gadis itu menatap rembulan. Bertanya-tanya,

Apakah ia bukan bagian dari dunia ini?

Ia tak bisa merasakan dingin. Ia tak bisa menyentuh benda-benda.

Apakah ia sudah mati?

Dan lagi,

Mengapa ia tidak ingat apapun?

Kelopak mata itu memejam, menyembunyikan amethysnya yang indah. Pasrah dengan takdir Tuhan yang diberikan padanya.

Kaki telanjang itu perlahan melangkah, menembus kegelapan di dalam hutan. Melangkah tanpa arah dan tujuan.

.

.

.

Lelaki bersurai pirang yang orang-orang kenal sebagai Namikaze Naruto terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Mata sapphirenya terus menatap ponsel yang ia genggam dari tadi. Memperhatikan sebuah foto seorang gadis yang ia sayangi. Gadis berambut merah muda, tengah tersenyum manis dalam foto itu.

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Teringat kembali kata-kata yang Sakura ucapkan beberapa hari lalu.

 _"Naru, kau tahu?"_

 _"Aku sudah menemukan pangeranku."_

 _"Dan kau pasti tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu."_

Dari dulu Sakura memang selalu berbicara tentang 'pangerannya'. Pangeran masa kecil yang menyelamatkan gadis itu dari sekumpulan anak nakal. Pangeran yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh Sakura maupun Naruto.

Dan sekarang Sakura sudah berhasil menemukan pangeran itu. Apalagi yang ia harapkan? Gadis itu dari dulu memang tidak pernah meliriknya. Mereka tak lebih dari sahabat.

Naruto menghela napas berat.

Kisah cintanya tak semulus karirnya.

Malam semakin larut. Naruto memang sengaja datang ke taman ini untuk menenangkan hatinya. Menenangkan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang menyangkut gadis musim semi itu. Memang tak seharusnya ia menghabiskan waktu di taman ini. Ia harusnya membantu Sasuke menemukan tunangannya yang hilang. Sungguh kasihan Sasuke, dia benar-benar kacau saat ini. Tapi hati dan pikiran Naruto juga benar-benar kacau. Ia butuh ketenangan.

Angin berhembus kencang saat sekelebat bayangan seorang perempuan melewati Naruto. Lelaki itu terlonjak.

Sapphire dan amethys bertemu.

Perempuan pemilik mata amethys berkilau terbelalak, menyadari sebuah keanehan. Tubuhnya berhenti di udara.

"Eh?"

Sedangkan Naruto yang menyadari kejanggalan dari gadis itu juga membelalak. Ia tersadar.

Gadis itu bukan bagian dari dunia ini.

Mata sapphirenya secepat kilat mengalihkan pandangan. Menatap layar ponselnya. Berpura-pura tidak pernah melihat gadis bersurai indigo itu. Tapi, si gadis yang penasaran terbang mendekatinya.

 _'Tatapan kami tadi bertemu. Apa dia bisa melihatku?'_

Gadis itu mendekat ke arah Naruto. Memperhatikan wajahnya yang fokus pada layar ponsel. Gadis itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Tertarik pada sapphire biru yang terlihat menawan. Sebisa mungkin Naruto tidak menatap gadis di depannya. Tak ingin mengambil resiko.

 _'Sial! Menjauh dariku!'_ ucap Naruto kesal dalam hati.

Lelaki blasteran itu mulai terganggu karena kedekatan wajah mereka. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menyentuh wajah Naruto. Tapi ternyata tangan putih itu malah menembus wajah tan Naruto. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Waahh.. Tembus!" ucap gadis itu takjub seraya menarik tangannya dan menatap tangannya sendiri.

 _'Tentu saja, bodoh! Kau itu hantu!'_

Gadis bergaun hitam itu mendarat, lalu duduk di samping Naruto. Ia penasaran dengan ponsel yang terus ditatap oleh lelaki pirang di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu melongokan kepala, "Apa sih yang dia lihat? Serius sekali."

Amethysnya menangkap foto seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda. Ia tersenyum.

"Wahh.. Pacarnya ya? Cantik sekali!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran muncul di kepala indigonya, "Saat aku hidup, aku punya pacar tidak, ya?"

"Pasti punya!" ucap gadis itu optimis.

"Aku kan cantik." lanjutnya.

Kedutan tak kasat mata muncul di kening Naruto saat mendengar kenarsisan gadis hantu itu.

"Eh, memangnya aku cantik ya?" tiba-tiba gadis itu teringat, ia belum pernah melihat wajahnya sendiri.

Naruto sweatdrop, _'Astaga.. Aku harus pergi dari sini. Hantu ini sangat cerewet.'_

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya membuat gadis itu mendongkak menatapnya.

"Eh? Mau kemana?" meskipun ia tahu suaranya tidak bisa didengar ia tetap bertanya.

Naruto tak bergeming. Lelaki itu terus melangkah, menjauh dari sana. Meninggalkan gadis yang tengah menatapnya sendu. Tak peduli jika gadis itu akan sendirian. Toh, dia adalah hantu. Untuk apa dipedulikan.

Memasuki mobilnya, Naruto pulang ke hotel yang ia tinggali.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepala saat Naruto tidak lagi terlihat. Surai-surai indigonya yang halus menutupi sebagian wajah ayunya. Tangannya saling meremas. Sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa hampa setelah kepergian Naruto. Keheningan menyelimutinya. Rasa sepi menyambutnya.

Ia sendiri lagi.

.

.

.

Di atas sebuah kasur putih, seorang gadis tengah merebahkan tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam surat undangan pernikahan. Tercetak dua nama mempelai yang membuat hati sang gadis berdenyut nyeri saat melihatnya.

Membuka mata, gadis itu memperhatikan surat undangan tersebut. Seharusnya dua pemilik nama itu sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri dua hari yang lalu. Tapi sesuatu terjadi dan pernikahan dibatalkan. Mata emerald milik sang gadis menatap nama mempelai pria dengan penuh makna.

"Sekarang aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu, Pangeranku."

"Menyelamatkanmu dari keterpurukan."

.

.

.

Rembulan digantikan sang surya. Gelap berganti terang. Pagi pun menjelang.

Di sebuah kamar hotel mewah terdapat seorang lelaki tengah tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Tubuh bagian atasnya tidak memakai sehelai benang pun. Memperlihatkan dada bidang berwarna tan yang eksotis. Rambut pirangnya berantakan, menambah kesan badas bagi para kaum hawa. Wajah dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipi itu terlihat tenang. Setenang pagi yang menyambutnya. Tapi ketenangan itu tak bertahan lama ketika matanya mulai terbuka.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah bulu mata lentik berwarna indigo, lalu hidung mungil yang mancung, dan bibir merah muda yang merekah. Naruto yang baru terbangun mencoba memproses visual seseorang yang tertidur di hadapannya.

Selain dirinya, tidak ada yang menempati kamar hotel ini. Ia juga ingat bahwa dirinya tidak pergi ke Konoha dengan orang lain. Apalagi meminta seseorang untuk menemaninya tidur. Lalu, siapa orang ini?

Kelopak mata seseorang di hadapannya terbuka, menampilkan pupil amethys yang berkilau saat menatapnya. Barulah Naruto sadar sepenuhnya.

"H-HUWAAAA!"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis, "Ohayou."

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 _ **Chapter sekarang kependekan, ya? Gomen.. T-T Sebenernya saya mau update nanti, tapi karena kuota menipis jadi saya update sekarang saja. Takutnya kalau saya tunda-tunda jadi makin lama. :')**_

 _ **Oke, kalau gitu saya mau membalas reviews di chapter 4. Langsung saja,**_

 _ **ranmiablue: Hayo.. Naruhina atau Sasuhina? :D Kalau kamu penasaran baca terus Gone, ya!**_

 _ **Caaries Laventa: Halo Caaries! Iya, saya juga seneng bisa update chapter baru. :D Sekarang NH udah saling ketemu, loh! Dan kenapa NH jadi slight? Sebenernya NH bukan slight pair, sih. Saya dari awal emang niatnya ada 2 pair buat Hinata, karena itu mereka ada dalam satu kurungan. Iya saya tag Sakura juga, ya. Rasa penasaran kamu sudah terbayar kah di chapter ini?**_

 _ **KaoriRiin: Kenapa Hinata bisa menghilang? Saya rasa kamu sudah bisa menebaknya di chapter ini. Hehe.. Siap ^^ Yosh, ganbatte!**_

 _ **161200-chan: User name kamu tanggal lahir kamu kah? Hinata diculik? Bisa jadi. Mungkin dari chapter ini kamu bisa menebak kenapa Hinata menghilang. Yosh siap! ^^**_

 _ **Pikajun: Wah, arigatou.. :D Nah, soal yang diawal Sasu minta putus sama Hinata itu cuma mimpi, kok. Ikutin terus ceritanya ya! ^^**_

 _ **NARHINA: Yosh, Naruhina! :D**_

 _ **Clareon: Yhaa.. Kenapa di skip? Wihh biarkan alam yang memisahkan sepertinya kejadian, ya. :D Waduh gimana ya, soalnya ada pair NH juga. :D Tapi semoga happy end, ya.**_

 _ **loki: Yosh, Naruhina! ^^**_

 _ **Untuk reviews di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya, maaf saya tidak sempat membalasnya. T-T Gomen..**_

 _ **Dan terimakasih untuk fav, follow dan reviewsnya minna. ^^**_

 _ **Akhir kata,**_

 _ **Mind to RnR?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Gone**

Ditty Glint

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Pair : SasuHina, NaruHina

Warning : AU, Ooc, typo, gaje, dll

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"HU-HUWAAAA!" Naruto berteriak kalap. Ia bergerak menjauhi gadis yang tengah tertidur di kasurnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Benar-benar bukan pagi yang indah.

"Ternyata kau memang bisa melihatku," ucap gadis itu seraya bangun dari tidurnya.

Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat karena keterkejutannya. Lelaki itu mengerjap.

"K-kecoak!" Naruto membelalakkan matanya berlebihan, tangannya menunjuk sesuatu yang bahkan tak ada di sana. Ia sedang berpura-pura.

"HUWAAAAAA!" Naruto lari terbirit-birit seperti orang bodoh menuju kamar mandi. Berpura-pura ketakutan.

Dibantingnya pintu kamar mandi dengan kencang sehingga bunyi berdebum mengagetkan sang gadis. Gadis itu mengernyit bingung. Tatapannya beredar mencari makhluk kecil menjijikkan yang mungkin berkeliaran di kasur itu.

"Memangnya di hotel sebagus ini ada kecoak?" gumamnya bingung.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh setengah telanjang. Ia mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya yang basah lalu berjalan menuju lemari.

Sebelumnya, mata safir Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Ia tak menemukan hantu itu. Seperti perkiraannya, akting yang ia lakukan berhasil membuat hantu gadis itu pergi. Hantu itu pasti mengira Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya dan akhirnya pergi.

Syukurlah, dengan begini dia tidak akan diganggu.

Selama memakai baju, otak Naruto terus berputar mencari jawaban akan kehadiran hantu itu. Ia bukanlah seorang indigo. Tetapi kenapa lelaki itu bisa melihat hantu?

Dari yang ia perhatikan di film-film sih, jika kau bisa melihat hantu itu artinya ada hubungan antara hantu itu dengan dirimu. Tapi, apa? Naruto bahkan tidak mengenal siapa hantu gadis itu.

Lagipula, Naruto tidak ingin direpotkan oleh hantu yang mengikutinya. Apalagi meminta bantuannya.

 _'Jangan sampai.'_

Naruto melangkah keluar dari kamar setelah selesai memakai baju. Dia berjalan santai ke arah kulkas kemudian mengambil _softdrink_ dan meminumnya. Seketika tenggorokannya yang kering menjadi terasa segar.

"Hei!"

Byurrr!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Tiba-tiba hantu itu muncul di hadapannya. Naruto terbatuk saking kagetnya. Matanya melotot menyeramkan menatap hantu itu.

"Ya ampun! Minuman ini sudah kaladuwarsa, untung saja aku tidak meminum semuanya," Naruto memperhatikan tanggal kaladuwarsa di kaleng minuman yang ternyata masih sangat lama. Ia kemudian berlalu tanpa menghiraukan hantu itu.

Sementara sang hantu menatap sedih punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh. Ia yakin lelaki itu pasti bisa melihatnya. Hanya saja, lelaki blasteran itu pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Baiklah, ia tidak akan menyerah.

.

.

 _'Sumpah! Apa sih maunya hantu itu!'_

Naruto dibuat kesal setengah mati karena tingkahnya. Hantu menyebalkan itu kini mengganggunya setiap saat. Tidak peduli pagi, siang, malam Naruto terus diganggu. Saat makan, nonton tv, tidur bahkan mencukur jenggot pun ia diganggu.

Tunggal Uzumaki itu meringis menyentuh dagunya yang tergores pisau cukur. Naruto tidak tahu kejadian apalagi yang akan menimpanya nanti.

"Dagumu kenapa?" Sai bertanya setelah memperhatikan Naruto yang terus meringis sambil menyentuh dagu.

"Pisau cukur," jawab Naruto tak jelas tetapi bisa dimengerti rekannya itu. Sai mengangguk-angguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

Naruto menghela napas, "Dia sudah lebih baik. Tetapi tunangannya belum ditemukan."

"Kasihan sekali dia," gumam Sai.

"Andai aku bisa menemukannya."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat memikirkan nasib yang menimpa Sasuke. Entah kapan tunangannya itu bisa ditemukan. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap agar Sasuke baik-baik saja.

"Naruto cepat ganti baju!" seru seorang penata rias seraya menjinjing baju yang akan Naruto pakai. Naruto menghampirinya dengan malas.

Penata rias berkaca mata itu mengernyit melihat dagu Naruto yang tergores.

"Dagumu kenapa?"

"Tergores pisau cukur," jawab Naruto acuh tak acuh. Ia kemudian menerima baju yang akan dikenakannya untuk pemotretan hari ini.

"Ya ampun! Memangnya kau baru belajar pakai pisau cukur apa! Menambah pekerjaanku saja!" penata rias itu mengomel dengan jengkel karena ia harus menutupi luka itu agar tak terlihat.

"Ya ya ya~" Naruto menjawab malas. Ia kembali teringat hantu itu dan kesialan yang menimpanya. Seketika moodnya menjadi jelek.

Ah, sebenarnya kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan hantu itu?

.

.

Sebuah mobil hitam menepi ke sisi jalan di hutan itu. Awan hitam bergemuruh di atas sana, angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan daun-daun kering. Udara seketika melembab dan terasa dingin.

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha termenung di dalam mobil. Menatap kosong hutan yang dilingkupi gelapnya malam. Pikirannya buntu, ia tidak tahu lagi kemana ia harus mencari Hinata. Semua orang telah mencari jejaknya tapi tak ada tanda-tanda dari gadisnya itu.

 _'Kemana kau, Hinata?'_

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak berdaya tanpa Hinata.

Lihatlah kantung mata dan wajah pucatnya yang semakin tirus. Beberapa hari ini ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan tunangannya. Makan pun ia enggan.

Bagaimana ia bisa tidur dan makan dengan tenang sementara ia tidak tahu keadaan Hinata saat ini?

Ia harus mencari Hinata.

Sasuke memutar arah mobilnya untuk kembali ke arah kota. Ia ingin pergi ke kantor polisi untuk menanyakan perkembangan Hinata. Dan mungkin meminta tambahan personil dalam pencarian gadis itu.

Mobil hitam itu melaju membelah kabut hutan yang mulai menebal. Deru mobil semakin menjauh dari hutan itu. Menyisakan hening diantara dinginnya hutan.

Andai saja Sasuke tidak memutar arah dan meneruskan perjalanannya beberapa ratus meter lagi. Mungkin ia akan menemukan sesuatu di sana yang menunggu kehadirannya.

.

.

Sakura berdiri santai di trotoar jalanan. Tangan kanannya menjinjing kotak makanan yang baru di belinya tadi. Sementara tangan kirinya menenteng tas yang berisi dokumen-dokumen penting. Gadis pink itu berencana untuk berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia bicarakan sekalian juga melihat keadaan sang bos.

Sakura menunggu taksi dengan senyuman.

Tak berselang lama, sebuah mobil _sport_ kuning berhenti di depannya. Kaca mobil perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan Naruto yang tersenyum cerah menyapa Sakura. Sakura membelalak.

"Naruto?"

"Hai, Sakura- _chan_! Kau sedang apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Naruto hangat.

"Aku sedang menunggu taksi."

"Mau kemana? Biar aku yang antar."

"Ke rumah bosku. Bolehkah?" Sakura berjalan mendekat.

"Tentu saja. Ayo!"

Gadis itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil milik Naruto. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Memangnya siapa bosmu? Kenapa kau sampai repot-repot datang ke rumahnya?" tanya Naruto setelah mobil kembali melaju.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"HAH?!" Naruto menoleh cepat dengan wajah terkejut.

Sementara Sakura mengernyit bingung, "kenapa?"

Naruto kembali fokus mengemudi, "Jadi selama ini kau bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu. Sasuke itu sahabatku," ucap Naruto cemberut karena baru mengetahui fakta bahwa Sakura bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Kebetulan aku juga mau ke rumahnya sekarang. Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya."

"Ya, aku juga. Aku khawatir karena ia tidak mau mengangkat teleponku, padahal ada beberapa hal yang harus dibicarakan masalah pekerjaan. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk ke rumah bos saja," jelas Sakura seraya tersenyum menatap kotak makan di pangkuannya.

Naruto melirik gadis di sampingnya. Jantungnya bergemuruh tidak senang. Ia merasakan firasat buruk saat ini.

Tidak mungkin Sasuke, kan?

.

.

Pangerannya?

 **TBC**

 _ **Hai, Minna! Gomenasai kalau chapter ini kurang panjang, padahal saya updatenya lama. Yang penting saya update dulu, ya.. Hoho**_

 _ **Yuk, review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Tidak mungkin Sasuke, kan.._

 _Pangerannya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Gone**

Ditty Glint

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Misteri, Supranatural

Pair : SasuHina, NaruHina

Warning : AU, Ooc, typo, gaje, dll

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat pendek terlihat tengah duduk di dalam mobilnya dengan wajah gelisah. Kedua tangannya meremas erat kemudi mobil hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke kemudi itu, kemudian menghela napas.

"Bagaimana ini?" lirihnya pelan.

Matanya terpejam mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Dahinya mengernyit, seakan tidak ingin mengingat kejadian tersebut dan ingin segera melupakannya.

Kembali ia menghela napas kemudian duduk tegak dan bersiap untuk menjalankan mobilnya. Tak lama mobil itu melaju membelah jalan raya Konoha yang tampak masih padat meskipun siang ini matahari tampak terik.

.

.

.

Sementara itu keheningan menyelimuti Naruto dan Sakura sepanjang perjalanan menuju mansion Uchiha. Mereka berdua tengah bergulat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Hanya suara deru mobil yang menemani perjalanan mereka kali ini.

"Ohh.. Jadi ini gadis yang kau sukai?"

Naruto menegak mendengar suara yang akhir-akhir ini terus mengganggunya.

 _Hantu sialan!_

Sakura yang merasa lelaki di sampingnya tiba-tiba berubah tegang menoleh ke arah lelaki itu dengan raut heran.

"Kau kenapa?"

"T-tidak apa-apa," Sakura semakin heran mendengar suara gagap Naruto yang tidak biasa.

Sedangkan hantu yang beberapa hari ini menempeli Naruto terkikik menahan tawa di belakang kursi penumpang, merasa lucu dengan reaksi lelaki itu. Ternyata lelaki berambut pirang itu tidak sadar bahwa ia menyelinap masuk ke mobil ini.

Alis Naruto menukik mendengar suara hantu yang kini menertawakannya.

 _Apanya yang lucu?!_

Ah.. moodnya menjadi jelek sekarang.

"Naruto?"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura- _chan_. Aku baik-baik saja."

Beberapa menit kemudian gerbang mansion Uchiha yang begitu megah terlihat beberapa meter di depan mereka. Sakura menatap takjub gerbang dengan ukiran khas Eropa itu. Gerbangnya saja sudah megah, bagaimana dengan rumahnya? Sakura tak bisa membayangkan kemewahan yang akan menyambutnya nanti.

Seorang _security_ menghampiri mobil kuning itu dan menanyakan identitas serta keperluan mereka datang ke sana. Naruto memperlihatkan kartu identitasnya dan berkata ia adalah sahabat Sasuke. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari nyonya Uchiha yang sebelumnya _security_ itu hubungi, akhirnya mereka pun diperbolehkan masuk ke mansion Uchiha.

Sekali lagi Sakura terperangah melihat halaman mansion Uchiha yang sangat luas. Rasanya ia akan lebih dulu kelelahan untuk mencapai rumah utama jika dia berjalan kaki. Untung saja ia menumpang mobil Naruto. Berterima kasihlah kepada sahabat pirangnya.

Hal yang sama dirasakan oleh hantu yang diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto. Kini dia tengah terperangah melihat pemandangan di depannya yang sangat membuat takjub siapapun yang melihatnya.

 _'Orang sekaya apa bos Uchiha ini sampai-sampai ia memiliki rumah-bukan..istana semegah ini?!'_ hantu gadis itu menjerit dalam hati.

"Ayo turun." Naruto membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil. Begitupun dengan Sakura, gadis musim semi itu turun dari mobil dengan tatapan yang masih terpaku pada pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Ini benar rumah Sasuke?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Sakura tersenyum kaku, "Tentu saja aku percaya."

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Naruto berjalan menuju rumah utama diikuti oleh Sakura di belakangnya juga seorang hantu yang diam-diam mengikuti.

"Kau ini kebiasaan sekali tidak menghubungi _Baa-san_ dulu sebelum datang," Mikoto menyambut Naruto dengan protesan karena kebiasaan lelaki itu yang senang sekali berkunjung tanpa memberi tahunya terlebih dahulu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja mungkin Naruto tak akan repot ditahan _security_ jika ia memberitahukan kedatangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Hehe.. Aku lupa _Baa-san_ ," Naruto tersenyum meringis membalas protesan Mikoto.

Melihat adanya orang asing yang ikut dengan sahabat anaknya ini, Mikoto pun menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah gadis berambut merah muda yang juga sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Pacar Naruto kah?

Karena Mikoto terus memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya tanpa menanyakan identitas dirinya, Sakura berinisiatif untuk memperkenalkan diri. Tetapi hal itu harus ia urungkan karena Naruto sudah terlebih dulu memperkenalkannya.

"Dia Sakura, _Baa-san_. Asisten Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk, "Sakura Haruno."

Mikoto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi perkenalan diri gadis di hadapannya.

"Ku dengar kinerjamu bagus, Haruno- _san_ ," kata Mikoto teringat ucapan anaknya, Sasuke beberapa bulan lalu.

Sakura merona mendapat pujian tiba-tiba dari nyonya besar Uchiha ini, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum sopan dan berkata, " _arigatou_ , Uchiha- _sama_."

"Tolong pertahankan."

" _Hai_."

" _Baa-san_ di mana Sasuke? Kami ingin bertemu dengannya," ucap Naruto karena tak kunjung melihat keberadaan Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar, _Baa-san_ panggil dulu anak itu. Kalian duduklah dulu." Dengan begitu, Mikoto pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk sementara.

Naruto dan Sakura memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang disediakan di ruangan itu, berbeda dengan gadis hantu yang lebih memilih untuk pergi berjalan-jalan entah kemana. Naruto yang melihat tingkah hantu itu hanya menghela napas pasrah. Biarlah dia pergi kemana pun dia suka asal kali ini dia tidak mengganggunya.

"Naru kau kenapa? Kau terlihat aneh hari ini. Apa ada suatu hal yang mengganggumu?" tanya Sakura khawatir melihat raut wajah Naruto yang tampak gelisah.

 _'Ya, ada. Seorang hantu menyebalkan terus menggangguku akhir-akhir ini. Padahal aku bukan seorang indigo dan terlebih lagi aku tidak mengenal hantu itu. Tapi kenapa aku bisa melihatnya dan hantu itu terus mengganggunya?! Apa salahnya?!'_

Naruto menghela napas. Jika ia mengatakan semua itu pada gadis di sampingnya mungkin gadis itu akan menganggapnya tak waras dan menyuruhnya pergi ke psikiater.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Gadis hantu itu terus berdecak kagum sepanjang jalan melihat desain dan interior ruangan demi ruangan yang ia lewati. Ia terus bertanya-tanya berapa banyak uang yang mereka habiskan untuk membangun mansion ini? Gadis tersebut geleng-geleng kepala.

Tiba-tiba seekor kucing menghampirinya dan mengelus-eluskan badannya di kakinya. Si gadis indigo terlonjak kecil.

"Eh?"

"Miaw.." kucing putih itu menatapnya lucu.

"Aaaah lucunyaaaa!" gadis dengan gaun hitam selutut itu berjongkok dan mengusap-usap lembut bulu kucing putih di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa melihatku, kucing manis?"

"Miaw.."

"Ah, aku senang sekali akhirnya ada yang bisa melihatku selain orang itu," ia tersenyum.

"Tapi aku mau melihat-lihat isi rumah ini, kau mau ikut?" si indigo menatap kucing putih di hadapannya.

"Kau ikut. Ayo!" ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruangan lain yang menarik perhatiannya dengan kucing putih yang terus mengekornya.

Sepanjang jalan gadis indigo itu tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum melihat kemewahan rumah utama keluarga Uchiha. Apa mereka tidak sayang dengan uang mereka? Pasti butuh jutaan dollar untuk membangun rumah semewah ini. Gadis itu kembali geleng-geleng kepala.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong lewat jalan mana tadi ia pergi?

Ah, sepertinya ia tersesat.

"Miaw.." tiba-tiba kucing putih yang sedari tadi mengekornya berjalan cepat menuju sebuah ruangan yang tidak terkunci dan memasukinya.

"Eh, kucing manis kau tidak boleh masuk ke sana!" seru si indigo sembari menghampiri kucing putih yang malah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Dengan sedikit perasaan tidak enak dan penasaran, gadis itu memasuki ruangan yang ternyata ruang kerja seseorang. Ia menatap satu-persatu barang yang didominasi oleh buku-buku tebal dan dokumen penting. Seperti ruang kerja pada umumnya. Tapi ada satu benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah foto berbingkai putih. Ia mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas foto tersebut.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam, seorang gadis manis berambut indigo panjang dan seekor kucing putih terlihat bersama dalam foto tersebut.

"I-ini.. kau?" hantu tersebut bertanya pada kucing putih yang menatapnya polos.

"Miaw?"

"Heee benar ya ini kau, tapi siapa dua orang ini? Mereka majikan mu, ya?"

"Miaw.."

Gadis indigo itu hanya menghela napas pasrah. Tidak ada gunanya bertanya pada seekor kucing. Toh mereka tidak akan mengerti ucapan kita, pun sebaliknya.

"Sasuke.." suara seorang wanita mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu. Ia cepat-cepat keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke buka pintunya, Naruto dan asisten mu ingin bertemu denganmu," seorang wanita berumur memanggil seseorang yang sepertinya enggan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sasu-"

Cklek

Gadis indigo itu terus memperhatikan seorang lelaki yang keluar dari kamarnya. Rambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam dan wajah tampan yang sedikit lesu itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang ia lihat di foto tadi.

Gadis itu menunduk menatap kucing yang berada tak jauh dari kakinya.

"Dia majikanmu?" tanya gadis itu penasaran. Sedangkan kucing putih itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak tahu apa-apa.

"Miaw.."

Dua orang yang berada tak jauh darinya menoleh terkejut ke arah kucing putih yang diam di depan ruang kerja Sasuke. Gadis indigo itu panik karena kini lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu berjalan menghampirinya-oh, bukan-tapi berjalan menghampiri kucingnya. Gadis itu menghela napas. Kenapa ia bisa lupa bahwa ia bukanlah bagian dari dunia ini? Ia tidak perlu takut jika mereka akan memergokinya. Toh, dia tidak terlihat.

Gadis itu memperhatikan wajah yang kini berjarak beberapa jengkal darinya. Wajah tampan itu tampak diselimuti kesedihan yang sangat kentara. Apalagi mata onyxnya yang menyorotkan kehampaan. Gadis itu bertanya-tanya kenapa lelaki itu tampak begitu...sedih? Hal apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu?

Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu perlahan berjongkok kemudian mengelus bulu lembut kucing putih miliknya. Si kucing hanya diam menikmati elusan hangat dari sang majikan. Sedangkan gadis tak terlihat yang berdiri di samping mereka tersenyum memperhatikan pemandangan tersebut. Hatinya terasa hangat.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Snowy?" suara maskulin yang entah mengapa terasa familiar menyapa gendang telinga si gadis indigo.

"Miaw.." kucing itu mengelus-eluskan kepalanya ke tangan Sasuke.

"Kau merindukan Hinata?" Sasuke tersenyum lemah.

"Miaw.."

"Sasuke.." Mikoto mendekati anaknya. Ia menepuk bahu anak bungsunya itu pelan.

Sasuke sekali lagi mengelus lembut Snowy sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan pergi menemui Naruto dan asistennya. Mikoto meraih kucing kesayangan anak dan calon menantunya itu dan menggendongnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkeliaran sampai ke sini? Biasanya kau datang ke sini kalau Hinata- _chan_ berkunjung, hm? Kau merindukannya?" tanya Mikoto penasaran karena biasanya kucing itu tak pernah meninggalkan ruangan khusus yang dibuat untuknya kecuali jika Hinata berkunjung ke sana.

"Miaw.."

"Tenang saja, kita sedang berusaha menemukannya."

Mikoto memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan Snowy yang berada di seberang ruangan yang Sasuke tuju. Gadis indigo yang terus diam memperhatikan itu akhirnya memilih ikut bersama Sasuke untuk menemui Naruto dan Sakura di ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil hitam menepi di sisi jalanan sepi yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon tinggi. Kabut tebal di sekelilingnya juga menambah kesan misterius hutan tersebut. Apalagi jalanan tersebut jarang dilalui oleh kendaraan karena banyaknya mitos yang beredar tentang keangkeran hutan di kedua sisi jalan itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pendek keluar dari mobil. Selama beberapa menit ia hanya memperhatikan hutan yang ditutupi kabut di sebelah kirinya. Hingga sebuah dering menyadarkannya dan gadis itu pun mengangkat telepon dari kakaknya.

" _Matsuri kau dimana? Sebentar lagi kita harus berangkat ke Suna, kau tidak mau kami tinggalkan bukan?_ " ucap seseorang di seberang sana..

Gadis itu menjawab dengan gugup, "b-bolehkah aku tinggal di Konoha beberapa hari lagi? L-lagipula aku bawa mobil sendiri, Gaara- _nii_ t-tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

" _Tapi Matsu-_ "

"Aku mohon Gaara _-nii_.. H-hanya beberapa hari saja."

Gadis itu menunggu jawaban di seberang telepon dengan cemas. Bagaimana jika kakaknya tidak mengijinkan?

" _Baiklah_."

Wajahnya berubah sumringah mendengar jawaban dari sang kakak, " _a-arigatou, Nii-san_."

" _Hm, hati-hati di sana_."

" _Hai_."

Telepon dimatikan. Gadis itu pun menarik napas sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan niatnya. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan berkabut yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Perlahan-lahan tubuh kecil gadis itu menghilang diantara kabut yang menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **A/n : Uhum, hai readers semuanya! Apa kabar? /menampakkan wajah tanpa dosa/huhuhu maafkan saya karena tidak pernah update ff ini :') semoga kalian tidak melupakan alur cerita ff ini /padahal author sendiri juga sempat lupa alur ceritanya sendiri/plakk/ gomen :(**

 **Oh ya, jika kalian perhatikan saya mengubah genre cerita ini menjadi misteri dan supranatural. Saya rasa genre itu lebih cocok karena sekarang ff ini sudah mulai masuk ke misteri penyebab menghilangnya Hinata/yeeeay/**

 **Semoga saya update tidak terlalu lama lagi ya. Doakan saja mood saya tetap bagus dan imajinasi saya tetap lancar untuk melanjutkan ff ini sampai selesai.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	8. Chapter 8

" _Hm, hati-hati di sana_."

" _Hai_."

Telepon dimatikan. Gadis itu pun menarik napas sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan niatnya. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan berkabut yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Perlahan-lahan tubuh kecil gadis itu menghilang diantara kabut yang menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

 **Gone**

Ditty Glint

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Misteri, Supranatural

Pair : SasuHina, NaruHina

Warning : AU, Ooc, typo, gaje, dll

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Sasuke-sama.." gumam Sakura pelan saat Sasuke memasuki ruangan tempat Naruto dan Sakura menunggu. Penampilan Sasuke tak secerah biasanya meskipun kini ia tidak semenyedihkan beberapa hari lalu. Sasuke duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu, Teme. Kenapa kau ketus begitu?" jawab Naruto sembari melirik ke arah gadis tak terlihat yang kini ikut duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sakura?" lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu kini menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Ini, ada beberapa dokumen penting yang harus saya berikan pada Sasuke- _sama_. Saya sudah menghubungi Sasuke- _sama_ tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk datang kemari," jawab Sakura sembari menyerahkan beberapa dokumen penting ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menerima dokumen-dokumen itu dari tangan Sakura dan mulai membacanya.

Sasuke baru teringat sesuatu, "Bukankah kau bisa menyerahkan semua ini kepada Kakashi? Kenapa kau harus repot-repot mengantarnya ke sini?"

Naruto yang juga baru sadar hal tersebut menatap penasaran pada sahabat musim seminya.

"I-itu.. saya rasa ini dokumen yang sangat penting. Jika saya menyerahkannya pada Kakashi- _san_ , saya rasa beliau juga akan memerintahkan saya untuk menyerahkannya pada anda," jawab Sakura gugup.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tak mempermasalahkan, sedangkan Naruto menatapnya curiga. Ia sudah hapal gelagat gadis berambut merah muda itu. Waktu yang mereka habiskan selama ini sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto tahu bahwa ada yang Sakura sembunyikan dari cara bicaranya yang mulai gugup.

"Bagaimana perkembangan Hinata?" tanya Naruto ingin mengetahui perkembangan kasus menghilangnya calon istri Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas dan menyimpan dokumen yang ia pegang ke atas meja, "belum ada perkembangan berarti, tapi polisi menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata tidak melarikan diri, kemungkinan besar Hinata diculik entah oleh siapa itu."

Lelaki yang selalu terlihat dingin itu kini tampak gelisah. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang kusut. Pikirannya kalut, ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada gadisnya di luar sana. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk terus berseliweran di otaknya. Membuat nafsu makannya berkurang dan membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Meski tak separah beberapa hari lalu, tapi tetap saja hidupnya terasa kacau tanpa kehadiran kekasihnya itu.

"Ayahku punya kenalan seorang detektif handal di kota Suna. Aku akan menghubunginya untuk membantumu mencari Hinata," ucap Naruto tak tahan melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang kacau. Ia ingin membantu Sasuke meskipun itu hanya sedikit.

"Hn. Terimakasih."

"Untuk sekarang jagalah kesehatanmu. Jangan sampai kau sakit karena terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri," ujar Naruto menasihati.

"Iya, Sasuke- _sama_. Ada baiknya anda menjaga kesehatan anda."

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan dua orang di hadapannya ini. Bagaimanapun ia harus menjaga kesehatannya agar ia tidak jatuh sakit sebelum Hinata ditemukan. Mulai hari ini ia harus memperhatikan pola makan dan tidurnya sembari terus memantau perkembangan Hinata.

Sementara itu, gadis indigo tak terlihat di sebelah Sasuke terus memperhatikan raut wajah gadis Haruno di depannya yang sedikit janggal. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berpikiran buruk tetapi gadis itu terlihat tidak nyaman duduk di sana dan terlihat ingin berlama-lama duduk di sana dalam waktu bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Naru, jangan mengantarku ke rumah. Aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di kantor," ucap Sakura ketika Naruto mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu ke kantor Uchiha," jawab Naruto sambil melirik Sakura.

Gadis itu terus menunduk menatap kotak makanan di pangkuannya. Mata _emerald_ nya terlihat sendu. Sebenarnya tadi ia ingin menyerahkan makanan ini untuk Sasuke. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia merasa malu karena makanan yang ia bawa tidak seberapa.

"Makanan untuk siapa?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Sakura tersentak kecil, ternyata Naruto memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"I-ini.. sebenarnya tadi ini untuk makan siangku, tetapi seorang teman mentraktirku sebelum aku berangkat ke mansion Uchiha, padahal aku sudah memesan ini. Akhirnya aku membungkusnya. Apa kau mau, Naruto? Aku sudah kenyang," jawab Sakura asal. Padahal ia pun belum makan siang.

"Aku juga sudah makan siang. Kau simpan saja untuk nanti sore."

"Baiklah.."

Mobil Naruto menepi di halaman kantor Uchiha. Sakura keluar dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang kini mulai menurunkan kaca mobil, "terimakasih atas tumpangannya."

"Tidak masalah. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku."

"Ok!" Sakura mengacungkan tangannya yang membentuk huruf O kemudian melambai saat mobil Naruto melaju meninggalkan kantor Uchiha.

.

.

.

Naruto berdecak kesal saat merasakan rasa dingin menjalar di pipinya. Hantu menyebalkan itu terus menusuk-nusuk pipi Naruto menggunakan tangannya. Ia tidak tahu jika disentuh oleh hantu rasanya seperti es batu yang baru dikeluarkan dari kulkas yang ditempelkan langsung ke kulitnya. Sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, ketika itu gadis hantu ini menembuskan tangannya ke wajah Naruto dan seketika wajahnya terasa dingin dan membeku dalam sekejap. Sialan.

"Berhenti menggangguku!" ucap Naruto tak tahan.

"Whoaa!" gadis itu terperangah. Baru kali ini lelaki itu bicara langsung kepadanya.

"Kau bisa melihatku? Sudah kuduga. Kau berpura-pura tidak melihatku dan mengabaikanku. Menyebalkan sekali," ucap gadis itu dengan bibir mengerucut mengingat perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya selama beberapa hari ini.

 _'Memang kau juga tidak menyebalkan? Demi tuhan! Kenapa ketika pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat hantu aku harus bertemu hantu yang menyebalkan sepertimu?!'_

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto dingin menyembunyikan perasaannya yang meledak-ledak dengan segala kata-kata umpatan yang ada di otaknya.

"Aku?" gadis itu dengan sok imutnya memiringkan kepala dengan tangan yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas.

Gadis itu mencoba mengingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Tapi nihil, tak ada satupun memori tentang kehidupannya yang dapat ia ingat, bahkan namanya sendiri. Ia menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu."

 _'Tahan Naruto.. kau sedang berkendara. Jangan biarkan nyawamu melayang dan kau menjadi hantu seperti gadis di sebelahmu ini. Oh! Atau mungkin gadis ini berniat membuatnya hilang konsentrasi dan mati agar ia memiliki teman?! Begitu?!'_

Naruto mencengkeram stir kemudinya dengan erat, "apa tujuanmu menggangguku?"

Gadis itu mengernyit, "tujuan? Tidak ada. Aku penasaran karena hanya kau yang bisa melihatku, tapi kau terus mengabaikanku."

Gadis itu menunduk teringat saat pertama kali ia membuka mata, hanya rasa sepi yang menyambutnya. "Saat pertama kali membuka mata, aku sendirian dan tidak ingat siapa diriku bahkan sampai saat ini. Aku tidak mempunyai teman dan tidak tahu apapun tentang hidupku. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa kesepiannya aku? Tidak ada orang yang bisa ku ajak bicara dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihatku. Lalu saat itu aku tidak sengaja melihatmu dan kebetulan kau juga menatap tepat ke arah mataku. Jadi kupikir hanya kau yang bisa melihatku. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu dan mungkin kau.. bisa membantuku mengingat siapa diriku sebenarnya."

"Mengapa kau tidak berteman dengan hantu saja?"

"M-mereka menyeramkan. Dan kurasa mereka juga menghindari ku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi.. kurasa aku sedikit 'berbeda' dengan mereka," gadis berambut indigo itu berubah sendu memikirkan hidupnya yang entahlah.. ia tidak tahu kenapa berakhir seperti ini.

Dan Naruto pun heran mengapa hanya gadis ini yang bisa ia lihat, jika memang ia bisa melihat hantu seharusnya ia juga bisa melihat hantu yang lainnya. Bukan hanya gadis ini.

Mobil Naruto berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas di depan sana berubah merah. Naruto menoleh dan memperhatikan gadis yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu merasa ada yang aneh dengan wajah gadis ini. Pertama kali mereka bertemu, wajah gadis indigo itu masih segar seperti manusia pada umumnya tetapi jika ia perhatikan dari hari ke hari wajah gadis itu semakin pucat. Tetapi hal itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Alis sempurna, bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung yang mungil, bibir kecil dan pipinya yang gembil yang terbingkai oleh rambut indigo sepunggung yang terlihat lembut. Sayang sekali gadis ini harus menjadi hantu.

Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu menoleh dan menatap tepat ke safir biru yang juga tengah menatapnya. Amethys dan safir bertemu. Untuk beberapa detik mereka terpana dengan keindahan bola mata yang ada di hadapannya.

Kata-kata gadis itu meluncur begitu saja, "Naruto, tolong bantu aku."

Lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau. Kendaraan yang tadinya berhenti mulai menyalakan mesin dan melaju meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Suara klakson mobil yang berada di belakang mobil Naruto saling bersahutan karena mobil kuning itu tak kunjung bergerak.

Naruto tersadar dan mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju hotel tempatnya menginap. Kata-kata hantu di sebelahnya terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa wajah gadis itu saat meminta tolong padanya dapat membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Apalagi mata amethysnya yang terlihat begitu sendu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir bayangan raut wajah yang gadis itu perlihatkan beberapa menit lalu. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu trik untuk membujuk Naruto agar ia mau membantunya.

Tepat sebelum Naruto turun dari mobilnya, lelaki itu berkata tegas, "aku tidak bisa membantumu."

Gadis itu hanya menatap sendu punggung Naruto yang terus berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Nona, nona harus makan meskipun hanya beberapa suap. Kami khawatir nona jatuh sakit," seorang wanita berumur hampir 60an mencoba membujuk bungsu Hyuuga yang sulit makan akhir-akhir ini. Gadis itu hanya mengurung dirinya di kamar dan menatapi foto kebersamaannya bersama sang kakak.

"Aku tidak mau, Chiyo-baa-san. Nanti saja," jawab Hanabi lemah sembari menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi kemudian menatap sendu bingkai foto di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Foto Hinata dan dirinya.

"Harusnya malam itu aku memeriksa kamar Nee-chan. T-tapi aku malah diam saja meskipun tahu Nee-chan tidak keluar kamar, k-kukira Nee-chan butuh waktu sendiri karena besok ia akan menikah. A-andai saja saat itu a-aku.. aku- hiks.." tubuh Hanabi bergetar menahan tangis. Nenek Chiyo menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis yang sudah ia asuh dari bayi ini. Kehilangan ibu ketika gadis ini masih bayi mungkin tidak terlalu membuatnya merasa kehilangan, tetapi ketika sang kakak yang selalu menemaninya menghilang tiba-tiba, gadis ini tentu sangat terpukul karena mereka terbiasa bersama.

Semua maid yang ada di sana menunduk menyembunyikan kesedihan. Mereka juga merasa kehilangan karena nona Hinata selalu bersikap baik pada semua orang yang bekerja di rumahnya. Hinata tak pernah membeda-bedakan status, ia bahkan berteman dengan para maid di sini.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, nona. Kita semua tidak tahu jika hal seperti ini akan menimpa nona Hinata," ucap nenek Chiyo menenangkan. Ia terus menepuk-nepuk bahu Hanabi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sekarang makanlah dulu agar nona tetap sehat saat nona Hinata ditemukan nanti."

Tak berselang lama Hiashi memasuki kamar anak bungsunya. Semua maid termasuk nenek Chiyo membungkuk hormat pada Hiashi. Sedangkan tuan rumah itu hanya mengangguk menyapa mereka.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya pada nenek Chiyo.

Nenek Chiyo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian boleh keluar sekarang."

"Hai Hiashi-sama."

Nenek Chiyo dan para maid akhirnya keluar dari kamar Hanabi, memberi privasi kepada tuan mereka untuk berbicara empat mata dengan anaknya.

Hiashi duduk di sisi kasur Hanabi. Tangannya bergerak mengelus surai cokelat gadis itu, "jangan terus begini Hanabi. Menangis tidak membantu kita untuk menemukan kakakmu."

Tak ada jawaban. Anak bungsunya itu terus terisak pelan dan menatap sendu foto kebersamaannya bersama sang kakak.

"Ayah hari ini akan pergi ke Suna untuk mengurus beberapa hal di sana."

"Suna?" Hanabi akhirnya membuka suaranya. Ia bertanya parau pada ayahnya.

"Iya."

"Berapa hari?"

"Ayah janji langsung pulang jika urusannya sudah selesai."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Nee-chan?"

Hiashi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sedangkan Hanabi hanya tersenyum ke arah ayahnya. Apapun yang ayahnya lakukan untuk menemukan kakaknya akan Hanabi dukung.

"Pergilah ayah. Dan jaga diri ayah baik-baik."

"Pasti."

.

.

.

"Siapa gadis ini?"

 **Tbc**

 **Siapa~ gadis~ itu~? /Sok misterius/Hohoho**


End file.
